Izuku, Hero of the Multiverse!
by Madko Ota Sanchez
Summary: What would you do if you could travel the Multiverse, what would you do? Would you just stay where you are? Or absorb the culture and history to bring light to these dying universes? Izuku here is doing the later. And along the way his Harem will Grow with time. But he doesn't need to know.
1. Prologue

Izuku's Multiverse Travels.

"Izuku, wake up. Class is about to start." Iida said.

"H-huh, oh, *yawn* right. God that midnight training took a lot out of me. Should really set a schedule up. Thanks Iida." Izuku yawned. He then noticed his desk had a new book on it.

"Kacchan, did you give me a book or someone else?" Izuku asked.

"No, what the hell do you think shitty Deku?" Bakugo scoffed while ignoring Iida's pleas of whatever random crap he was saying.

"I for one think he needs an attitude check." a disembodied voice said. "Huh?" Izuku said. Only to see that Bakugo didn't hear anything.

"Don't bother Midoriya. I'm speaking to you through a mental link. But I do not know this answer to my question. And yes I know that I am not supposed to be using my Quirk but the question wouldn't go away. So my question is this. If you had the chance to visit other worlds in the ever expanding multiverse, if only to chronicle your findings despite being there for ten minutes or a year in the event that the universe is destroyed or god forbid it, forgotten, would you take the risk?" the voice asked.

"To be honest, yeah, if the universe is gone, i would love to make sure it is never forgotten by others. If it saves one universe then it's a win I'll take." Izuku said in his head. "Hmm, you truly are as pure as they say." the voice said. It went away after that. Confusing Izuku.

Nonetheless he went on with his day. Not noticing he left the book. It was made of this dark blue leather with two black belts and had golden details and decorations on the front on back.

On the front of it, it had a dark blue diamond with a dark cyan clear pearl inside the crystal. The edges of the pages were painted silver. But were also tanned. The books spine had a detachable writing tool.

It had a cherry wood body capped off with a golden cap on both ends with a brush head shaped black crystal on on end, and a small extendable and detachable golden chain attached to the other. The crystal was able to produce pure black ink. Laced with redstone to create spells. It can even write in the air. Thanks to the magic core inside.

The dark blue began to turn a dark green. The wood hardback turned into bronze. And the book opened. Flipping to the owners signature.

Multiverse Catalog Vol. II

Current Owner,

E. S.

It soon changed the owner's name into Izuku Midoriya. It then turned into dust. Flowing away into the dorms.

-0-0-()-0-0-

Izuku yawned as he got ready to go to bed. Only then did he remember about the book. He decided to get it later.

He yawned and made sure Eri had her stuffed toy (him in his hero suit) and Kota didn't lose his hat like last. He placed a kiss on their heads and went to bed. (Izuku is best dad. Fite me bish)

After sleeping off the night Izuku woke up to find Kota and Eri about to tackle him. He smiled and didn't resist them. In fact they got caught by him when they jumped after him. They soon got grabbed and tickled in retaliation.

"Say uncle." Izuku said with a smile. "NEVER!" Kota laughed. Eri and Kota were soon released though. "Fine, then I guess my birthday present to you two can go to someone else." Izuku teased. They soon get this 'oh shit' look and begin to apologize.

"Say uncle and accept defeat children." Izuku said. "UNCLE! UNCLE!" they said. Izuku then gave them a half shit eating grin and half mischievous grin and brought out two presents. One white with a red ribbon and the other red with a yellow ribbon.

"You may open them as soon as the day ends. I wanna see you go from tired to awake and annoy Kacchan later." Izuku said. He then noticed the silver mirror in his room. "Well that's new. Kota, when you and Eri were awake did you see that mirror there?"

"Yeah. We thought you were gonna replace your mirror in the bathroom." Kota answered.

"I wasn't though. I'll be honest, it's too expensive for my butt." Izuku said. "A pure silver mirror? I don't know about you but I know that this is suspicious." Izuku said.

The silver borders were like a curving wave you see in fancy mirrors. A clear light blue diamond was at the top in the shape of a teardrop.

As Izuku got closer he noticed that he had been holding a book. The same book he found. He looked down and noticed he was holding the book as well. The gem in it began to glow as soon as he got closer to the mirror.

He didn't even notice that the mirror's reflective surface was growing out silver hands. When he looked up the hands grabbed him, pulling him into the mirror.


	2. Multiverse Hub Mirror

-0-0-(The M.H.)-0-0-

"WHOAH! Oof!" Izuku exclaimed. He got up to see he was in a room with a dark oak floor and a gold and obsidian book podium.

"What is this place?" Izuku asked himself. "Welcome! To the Multiversal Hub Mirror! And you have been chosen to catalog the ever expanding Multiverse!" A booming voice said.

"Who's there?!" Izuku asked. "Why you surely don't remember me do you Izuku? No matter. For I have been searching the multiverse for a worthy successor! And you are that person." the voice said. Just then the silver ceiling above him began to melt and drip in front of Izuku.

That molten metal began to turn into a sphere of silver that formed into a male featureless humanoid body. The floor opened up around him to clamp down an obsidian block on it. When the arms left a the floor is closed the block of obsidian began rumbling.

Izuku stepped back to see cracks form in the block. More metal, gold this time, poured into the top and went inside the cracks. The broken obsidian fell apart to reveal a man made of silver with eyes made of obsidian with golden pupils matching his black obsidian hair.

He wore an obsidian trench coat with a sleeveless under v neck shirt of obsidian over a white dress shirt of platinum. Dress pants and shoes made of obsidian and a gold tie to top it off. His whole suit giving a polygonal look to it. The leftover obsidian crumble to dust and gathered up into a long shape that reformed into a rapier cane hybrid with polygon crystal spheres to signify the hand guard and pommel. The leftover gold and spare platinum formed the hidden blade, and decals on the cane. The end touching the floor had a gold cap holding a blue gem in the form of an upside down teardrop.

"Why hello young Izuku! I am the Multiverse catologer and cartographer Gob. I used to have a different name put in due time I simply forgotten it." Gob explained.

"Where am I?" Izuku asked waringly. "Why you have arrived into the Multiversal Hub Mirror. Or MHM for short." Gob explained.

"As for why you are here, you have been deemed to take my place and my work due to your answer to my question the other day." Gob bowed when he said that.

"W-what do you mean?" Izuku asked. Gob sighed.

"I understand you have questions. Here, place my finished book onto the podium. I can explain everything with that." Gob said before crumbling and turning into a book. It was a simple big book with golden decals and edges on the papers of silver with obsidian covers. Each page had golden writing. Only the cane remained and absorbed the rest of the materials without getting bigger.

The book floated into Izuku's hands and the cane just floated there. He hesitatingly took the book before placing it on the podium.

It quickly opened up without outside assistance and the room turned into a void of space with stars far away. Galaxies everywhere

"Imagine you are in space. A each of these galaxies represent a universe. In each universe it has a center that holds each Alternate Universe surrounding the center and provides nourishment for that slowly dying center universe. The AUs are created by people from other universe through watching or playing a medium depicting the events in their respective universe. The multiverse connects every known universe with its existence alone."

Gob let his words sink in.

"What we are residing in is a Deltaverse. A limbo if you will. The Deltaverse acts as a hub for information on the multiverse. Our jobs as catologers of the multiverse is to catalog events and supply sustainance to the center universe in each galaxy or Omegaverse. That book you hold is an anchor to every universe but you have to connect that anchor by catologing that specific universe."

The area of Space begins forming pitch black spheres everywhere. Some replacing a galaxy.

"If we don't then the Omegaverse's will die. And if they do, He, becomes stronger."

"Who is He?" Izuku asked. "He goes by many names, The Scarlet King, Chaos King, The God Of Darkness, The Anti Christ, or Destruction itself. He wishes nothing but the end of the multiverse. He, Is the reason my wife is gone now." Gob explained.

"I'm, sorry to hear that." Izuku said. "Thank you. Now after jearing my tale do you accept?"

"Yes. But i do have a question. Can beings from one universe travel to another at will?"

"Yes and no. Some are bound by rules and others aren't. It varies between each universe." Gob said. He seems like he isn't too sure himself.

"Will i be able to choose whatever universe I go to?"

"Oh hell no. I just prolonged the inevitable."

"Wait what?" Izuku said. The book he held was on his belt to his hero uniform. He didn't even notice that he was wearing it.

"Yeah we're currently peojecting our spirits. The mirror behind you is about to grab you with pervy hands. God he's such a bisexual douche." Gob said.

"WHAT!?" Izuku said before everything disappeared and he was grabbed by in fact, perverted silver hands into the mirror again.


	3. RWBYverse

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Izuku screamed.

He just got grabbed by a VERY perverted mirror that would give MINETA a run for his money. (A/N: i think im the only one to like his character. Trust me he is not as bad as other characters.)

Then found himself falling down the sky to see he is in a world with a shattered moon, and is about to be eaten by a giant nevermore.

Izuku quickly slapped himself to reality and punched the bird in the face, slowing his descent in the process. He landed onto a tree branch tthat snapped under him.

He got up after falling to the ground and found a sword made of what looks like, Epoxy resin?

Yes dear readers we see a sword made of epoxy resin. The blade was clear dark green with a white bone handle with a bronze handguard shaped like a curved guard. And a brass pommel holding a cut blue diamond. The blade was double edged and had a diamond shape on top. It had a sticky note attached. A sheath for the back as well.

'I had a freind of the "Gamer" variety help make this. Its strong as taydenite and will vent your power into the edge and durability. It changes shape and size based on your travels. -Gob.'

"I really need to get an aspirin soon." Izuku said. Feeling a major headache coming.

He then heard a shrill scream north of him. We all know he headed towards danger to help. But he grabbed the sword. The note floated downwards to show another message on the back.

'Have fun with one of your future wives. ;)'

Izuku quickly activated Full Cowl 5% and saw his blade glow bright green. And green electricity surrounded the blade. Signifying the rest of his power is in the blade.

He ran through the forest to find a girl with blond hair running away from the Beowolves behind her whilst holding her baby sister in her arms.

"SMAAAAASH!" Izuku yelled as he took down all of the Beowolves in one swipe. Leaving one alpha. Izuku then crouched and jumped up whilst punching the alpha's head clean off.

He kicked the head away and landed on the ground panting.

"Don't worry. BECAUSE I AM HERE!" Izuku announced himself whilst jamming his thumb on his chest. . An Ursa tried to get him but he kicked it away and used One for All to flick away the remaining Grimm.

The girls, Yang and Ruby, just watched in awe. As Izuku defeated the Grimm without breaking a sweat.

When he finished, he put the blade away to see if the children are okay.

"You two okay?" He asked.

They nodded yes. They then began shivering from the winter air. Izuku chuckled. "C'mon you two. I'll carry you home." Izuku said.

"Really? You're not gonna hurt us?"

"I would never hurt people. Especially children that are adorable as you two! I would not call myself a hero if I did." Izuku said. His attempts to cheer them up worked as they blushed and let him pick them up.

"Hold on tight." He said. He activated full cowl and began to jump through the trees only to stop at a log cabin to see a scruff man walk out drinking from a flask. Qrow Branwen.

He dropped it when he saw his neices being let down by some boy.

"Uncle Qrow!" The girls said before running forward to hug him. He hugged them back but glared at the boy.

"Who are you?" He said. Before Izuku could answer the girls answered instead. But he did get to say his name.

"Please don't hurt him Uncle Qrow he saved us from a pack of Beowolves because I went out with Ruby even though I wasn't supposed to I'm sorry!" Yang cried.

"Yeah! Mr Izuku's a Hero!" With those words Izuku felt like his heart was lifted.

'Dammit Tai. We're having a talk after this.'

Izuku smiled. He then felt his body get lighter. He looked down to see his body fading away from his feet up.

"Guess im about to leave again." Izuku said to himself.

"Please don't go Mr Izuku! We want to know how to be heroes like you!" Ruby pleaded.

"Sorry child but i must. But know this. To be a hero you must be ready to defend the defenseless and but in when you aren't needed. And to grab from deep inside yourself, clench your buttox, and yell from your heart, Smash. And if your backed in a corner, go further beyond your limits, Plus Ultra! Take this to heart as the future heroes of Tomorrow. Remember that children. FURTHER BEYOND!" Izuku said.

"PLUS ULTRA!" The girls said for him.

'Couldn't have said it better myself.' Izuku thought.

He then faded away to who knows where.

"Will he come back?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know but I have a feeling he will. As for you Yang. Your Grounded for the week."

"AWW!"


	4. Intermission

It took one minute.

It took one minute for Eri Midoriya and Izumi Kota to register the fact that their father was sucked into a mirror, the mirror morphing into a twelve legged spider and run off, and escape into the dorms melding with the Tv in front of Ochaco.

Then a couple things happened.

1) Eri and Kota screamed SO LOUD that Inko was woken up from her nap, gave Present Mic a run for his money, and scared the everliving shit out of Katsuki. While also being heard by Izuku who was busy sleeping in a forest in another universe.

2) the tv turned on by itself to show Gob waiting.

3) everyone began to either freak out or get mad.

4) and when all is said and done Iida finally noticing the spider TV hybrid.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Gob yelled. Rendering everyone temporarily deaf.

"Now, please know that your Izuku is safe. In fact. He was chosen by my father to travel the multiverse and prevent universes from dying away. But since dad doesnt like repeatition i'll have to download the info into you."

With that Gob waved his hands causing a slight headache to everyone present.

"THE FUCK! WHY IS THAT SH-" Bakugo would've finished if not for Gob placing a obsidian mouth guard on him with leather straps and gold bars. "DO NOT SWEAR IN FRONT OF A CHILD YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HERO! I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOU DISRESPECT MY PROTEGE!" Gob yells.

Gob then sighs and rubs his temples. "Good god he is giving me a headache with his screaming. And don't bother trying to take it off. Even Celestialsapiens have trouble with that let alone a boy with explosive powers to match his temper." Gob explained.

"Anyway I'm to alleviate your fears is all. When the time comes we'll occasionally watch our cinnamon roll's escapades. Also the tv is upgraded. And don't worry Kota, Eri, Izuku will be here soon." Gob said with a smile.

Eri and Kota sighed in releif.

Behind Gob a mirror formed around a gem.

"Ah, speak of the devil and he shall come. Izuku, come say hi." Gob said. The black obsidian mirror with a crystal surface of sapphire made ripples to show a much older Izuku, his hero suit was sleeker and much more adaptable. He had a bit of stubble, a strange shoulder peice on his right arm with a forest green hourglass symbol sorrounded by a gear with a sword strapped to his back, forest green vanbraces attached to black fingerless gloves.

A small hexagon device strapped to his belt as a buckle. A strange buzz saw axe hybrid under his right empty book holster and his left holding a different book while he was writing on the one he's holding. Attached to his legs were iron supports. His hood was up attached to custom neon green goggles and a face cover that was much slimmer and was connected to the 'Bunny Ears' on his head. Twitching every now and then.

He also had a cape on that gave the effect that using it will conceal him. A small child no more than four years old was being held by a living mannequin covered in the same black cloth. only to be protected by chainmail. The mannequin had a highly modified sniper rifle and a pistol/katana hybrid on its back and hip.

"Hello 1A. And Bakugo. I am your Izuku from about i have to say, 6 years in the future? anyways I'm here to say hi and introduce you to my youngest daughter to my, *sigh* massive harem. And thanks for taking away Mineta's mouth Gob. God damn this face. Why can't I just be happy with one wife?" Izuku said.

But most of the girls were aweing at his daughter and nosebleeding at Izuku's handsome face. The men were praising Izuku. Kamanari was even bowing and yelling "We're not worthy!" Over and over.

Izuku just chuckled. He then whispered something inaudible to Gob who nodded no. Izuku felt sad but did notice a floating chandelier above him. He began speaking again and Gob nodded.

He snapped his fingers and two portals made of blue mist opened in the room. Out the left came a lantern with a black and blue scheme. It had light blue eyes and two long iron hooks with floating blue flames above the ends. With a nametag saying: Laternal.

The second one to come out was a blue bidedal Ninja esque Frog with its toungue acting as it's scarf. It held its hand out to Kota. It was named Froaklin.

Both Eri and Kota were Happy with the gifts Izuku gave them. "Have fun with your new freinds. They both have a Pokeball and Gob will put all important information into your heads soon. Now i must go. My, 13th wife is giving birth. And I must mourn for the D later." Izuku then paled as he finished before heading off.

All the men prayed that Izuku's dick survives. While Ochaco felt sad for some reason.


	5. Kobiyashiverse

Izuku soon materialized in a new forest. Overlooking the city under him.

"Well so far so good here. And I jinxed it." Izuku said.

However the handsome writer of this fic decides that he shall be merciful for now and prevent the jinx. (Shameless Ego Boost)

A grunt of pain sounds out and Izuku, being Izuku, went to help.

What he saw was a green scaled dragon. But it was clearly in pain.

Reason why is because of the giant sword in its back!

"Oh my Gosh! Are you okay?" Izuku asked. Clearly startling the dragon.

"What do you want human?" She said. The dragon is female.

"Right thats a stupid question of course your not alright! How deep is the Blade. If its too deep i can't pull it out without risking more damage." Izuku asked.

"What do you care human? I'll die anyways. Now leave me be so I may die in peace." The dragon said.

Izuku scowled, no one should accept their fate like that!

He began climbing the dragon despite its protests.

"H-hey! If you touch that your mind will be destroyed! It also weighs a ton!" The dragon protests.

"WELL I'M SURE AS HELL AIN'T NORMAL! A HERO'S JOB IS TO SAVE THOSE WHO CANNOT HELP THEMSELVES, NEVER TO SEEK A REWARD! FULL COWL 7%! PLUS! ULTRA!" Izuku yelled as the green electricity coiled around him.

And soon after he pulled the sword out with no effort. Amazing Tohru with his bravery. Izuku's own sword flew out his sheath to slice the blade in two. The broken blade began turning into dust as the metal was being absorbed into the blade.

When it finished a metal charm of a dragon wrapping around a small child to protect them formed. The blade resheathed itself to Izuku and the charm dissapeared in a flash of light.

But Izuku was busy being aquanted with Tohru who was in a maid outfit after an embarrassing sight. Oh and Tohru proclaiming her love to him.

"So what brings you here?" Tohru asked. Bringing Izuku back from being a tomato. "Huh? Oh, well I am to catolog the Multiverse to prevent it from dying. If a universe is acknowledged in any shape or form a universe will get to live. So it is my job to catolog the Multiverse." Izuku explained.

"Well, mind if I come with you then? I can easily travel the multiverse using portals when i get a good signature on your mana. You don't have much though. So it might take awhile." She explained with last parts to herself.

"Well, sure, it'd be nice to have someone share in the crazyness this new life is." Izuku said. He then sighed and grabbed his book.

Soon enough something takes over and he begins writing down all that has happened to him. When he closes the book his eyes turn yellow before back to green.

Izuku then yawns and lays down on the grass below him. Noticing Tohru laying by his side. He didn't mind and wrapped his arm around her.

'By the gods is this what love is? If so i don't mind one bit. Ooh he smells sweet too! Like an adorable Cinnamon Roll!' Tohru thought to herself.

'Is this my life now? Well, no rest for the heroes huh?' Izuku thought before falling asleep.

(Time skip)

(Third person POV on Gob)

"So, do you agree to the terms?" Gob asks.

"Yes. I will give access to the mazes and we won't use him for any nefarious purposes." A female said.

She had silver hair and a black dress exposing most of her cleavage with a peice of jewelry holding it together.

"Yes. In exchange his abilities are rendered useless but he will be reincarnated if he dies in each maze. He however is allowed to go about them as he sees fit. Like tripping enemies and setting traps. As for your first reward choice I must ask. Why that?" A man asked. Well, more like a man's voice from a door with an Eyeball. This is Malluk. The woman is Matilda.

"Lets just say, his next world after this calls for it." Gob says.


	6. Dark Deception Universe

"(Yawn) oh, what a nice nap. Right Izuku?" Tohru asked. Though she swore she was in a forest earlier. Now she was on a comfy green couch.

"Ah, you are awake miss Tohru. I take that you are a little confused." Gob says. He was drinking a cup of tea.

"Uh yes. Why am i here?" She asked.

"Why you are in the MHM. The Multiverse Hub Mirror. As for why your here I was the one to bring you here. I know that with your powers you can travel the multiverse. But you need mana. So i brang you here to fix that problem."

Gob sipped.

"In exchange you Catolog Izuku's behavior throughout the multiverse with this small MTB. A Multiverse Travelers Book." Gob finished. He took out a small book wrapped in leather made from an unknown entity and made to by dyed yellow with red trim like her hair on it was a silver button the open it.

It had gold plates on the bottom and top to cover the black pages. The pen attached to a hidden compartment to the spine was pure onyx and had the tip a silver Dragon claw. Always producing gold ink.

"With this you relay the info written to me so i may give a MANDATORY vacation. Best not have him a complete psycho. For now though you will be resting as Izuku is gonna be going through a trial to earn a gift i have for him. Its called the Panzercycle. Originally from a game called Mercenaries 2. (A/N: I just know it from a top ten list)"

"But when that game gained a good foothold i brought it from an AU of that and that gift will be given to him if he passes. But if he doesn't he'll get it for Christmas. After he dies three times there he will be sent here to know this."

"WAIT WHAT?!" Tohru yelled in surprise.

"Yes, he will most likely die multiple time in the universe Dark Deception. That universe is unique and prevents someone from truely dying in the trials set up. Each trial is a maze filled with enemies with different strengths and weaknesses. Those strengths represent the next world after that. Weaknesses to prevent constant death. Simple as that. I had to make a deal with the guides to create a Identical hub and different trials. Simple deal."

"And what do they get?" They get to create new and much more frightening trials as long as they know the next world. Either that or they gain enough power to destroy a universe. And I will never, let it happen again." Gob explained.

Gob then let a bit of his metal melt off onto the table below. The metal reformed into a medalion with a dragon scale pattern on both sides and given a sleek dull silver edge. It was then shrunk and given a band to make it act as a wedding ring with First written in cursive in the inner edge. He reformed his hand and took a gem made of Magma and placed it in the ring face. It was small and spherical. It also was a cats eye.

The Ring was giving the impression of a Dragon Eye.

"Here. This will track Izuku by the Hair i took from him in this crystal and make it easier to open portals." Gob explained.

At their respective left and right, left on Tohru, a flatscreen Tv appeared showing Matilda and Markov. They were Busy placing Enemies.

"Lets watch shall we?"

(Limbo in Dark Deception)

"God damn this day has been a shitshow." Izuku said. Not even bothered by the fact that a woman is arguing with a door with a eyeball.

Now he knows how Aizawa feels when near Hizashi.

Hell, not even the humanoid made of a galaxy with trident like horns and green eyes is phasing him.

This being is a Celestialsapien. A purely omnipotent being with two Conscienceness to decide decisions. This is the only one though to be born with one nuetral conscience. And best freind of Gob.

His name is Markanov.

"Will they ever stop bickering?" Markanov said. His voice had a noticable Echo.

"I just got here and already I'm getting a headache from them." Izuku said. He then noticed that his strength is exponentially weakened. But his blade is here.

"Your right. Oh, you must be Gob's succesor Izuku Midoriya yes?" Markanov asked.

"Yes, you a freind of Gob?" Izuku asked.

"Why yes, i myself am a celespialsapien. I had been asked to nullify your quirk so you pass the trials made by Thing 1 and Thing 2."

"HEY/HEY!"

"Well its true. Now open the first Portal!" Markanov said. He is clearly urked and wishing he had a second voice.

Serena (changed her name) scoffed and a once grey glyph is now red with a silhouette of a monkey bus boy with shark teeth was in its place.

"We'll explain what you have to do when you touch the portal. You'll be in a red hallway so you just gotta go through it into the door." Markov explained.

Izuku nodded.

"I know i should be freaking out but no I'm not. Must be the effect of this world." Izuku said to himself as he entered the void.

When he did he saw that he was on the other side of the portal and saw he was in some hotel setting safe room. It had a front desk and a waiting room with Markanov as a Bus boy. Costume and all.

Izuku couldn't help but chuckle.

Markanov chuckled back. "Why come in Midoriya. And place your blade on the desk. I gotta fix a flaw this Gamer fellow made."

Izuku unsheathed it and did as he was told so. Markonov held it in his hand and the Blade changed into a dark green crystal blade with a brass hand guard and the handle was steel wrapped in leather and the pommel was a palm sized rectangular green gem. The blade was a few centimeters longer and has the top of it shaped as the diamond on a playing card. Occasionally a few green sparks of electricity will envelop the blade. The sheath was remade to fit the blade.

"Here. I made sure that it actually can do its functions right. And if you take down three enemies in the maze, I'll tell you about the next world you'll be heading into. And trust me you'll need the info."

"Thanks Markanov. But how can I kill the enemies?" Izuku asked.

"As you collect the soul shards spread throughout the maze you'll encounter damned souls that sadly can't be helped. But they are worth a soul crystal. Just stab them or cut them. Let you inner murderer out! They murdered innocents because they thought it was fun. So kill them back! I just enchanted your blade to send them to a personal hell to those who truly deserve it. And they sure do. And if you don't i understand." Markanov said.

Izuku held the blade up to him and thought it through. Markanov saw Izuku struggling and placed a hand on his head. "I see your conflicted. So i will tell you this. Throughout your travels you will be forced to kill someday. So i give you the experience of the act and how to weild the blade. How you use these experiences is up to you." Markanov said.

Izuku then felt a headache as information began to flood his mind. He couldn't help to stop the nosebleed. And vomit. Markanov just stared in disinterest. He then noticed another presence and teleported away.

**To be continued.****Yes i know you dont like this but i need help to approach the next bit. Then i'll be setting up a poll for the girl to go with Izuku in HSOTD.****Untill then. Have an Omake!**

"I didn't think that you would be here at all Mr Slenderman." Markanov said. Now in the form of a human male with a suit representing his body. His void black hair was seen under his black helmet holding the three head spikes. His white undershirt holding a tie with the same look as his suit.

"Your freind Gob asked me to come here to let you know that I will teaching Izuku to resist mental attacks and how to send out his own. In Exchange for that he must Be a temporary proxy. Letting his villinous side out. He, has just allied with one of the Villian Dekus. Best to know how his villian counterparts will think when he has to fight them." Slenderman explained.

"I see. Well my deal is ruined now. In the meantime want to watch our freind?" Markanov asked.

"Sure. I would like to see how this Midoriya Fellow fares with this."

**And that is how you set up a plot point. As always. Stay Awesome!**


	7. The Maze

Izuku entered and exited the elevator he found that he was in front of the statue of this room with a tablet showing purple dots in a maze. The dots are showing the position of the purple crystal shards in the maze in front of him.

The door besides him kept getting knocked on harshly. The pathways are blocked by boards.

"In here are Soul shards." Selena says from, somewhere. "Collect them and traverse the maze. Over time you will encounter enemies that you can kill." Serena explains.

"Break down the boards and get going." Malek said. Izuku did one better and sliced them in pieces.

He then stumbled forward from the force and noticed a soul shard disappeared when it made contact with him. He grinned and knew he collected it.

He ran through the maze with ease and only had a few shards left when They came. They were actual monkey Bus boys with gigantic heads and mouths full of Sharp Shark like teeth. They also weilded a knife.

They were smart to sneak attack him and that was the first time he died. The second was from tripping on the carpet and stabbing himself on accident. But managed to get all the Soul shards and get to the statue.

He touched it and a purple gem embedded itself into his sword. It was in the middle of the hilt and was a small four pointed gem that felt cleanly cut.

Izuku just smiled and was about to go when a Monkey burst through a door and ended up being slashed in half. Izuku then noticed two more about to attack and killed those two on instinct. Only then did he register what he did.

He oddly felt fine. For he now could know that they are truly evil and could kill him and there victims again in a heartbeat.

He slapped himself for those thoughts and exited the maze. He went back into the ballroom hub. In response his arm gets stabbed by a vial of something.

"Ow the fuck was that for!" One thing about Izuku. He hates being stabbed with needles and will get extremely pissed.

"Dont worry. Your future self asked i give you this virus after messing with its genetic code. You now have your arms reinforced and can create a Glaive you can throw." Markonov explained.

Just like that Izuku's arms began turning grey and his scars faded. Markonov turned them back to its original colors.

Izuku then thought of the glaive and a three bladed glaive (look up darkSector glaive) grew out from his palms. They had that same purple crystal in the middle and on the blade where the glaive body ends and the blade begins. The body was a light black. While the blades were a very dark grey that can turn dark purple and be engulfed in a Purple fire.

"Woah." Izuku said.

"Now since you did kill three Monkeys you are allowed to know about the next world you'll be in. So plug up that nose." Markonov said. He snapped his fingers and Izuku plugged his nose in time to feel the amount of info go into both his brain and book.

"Jesus christ thats alot of info. So where will i be landing?" Izuku asked.

According to my sources its a world called Highschool of the Dead. So expect alot of Zombies." Markanov said.

"WHAT!" Izuku yelled.

"Yes. And since you passed your trial you have gained a gift from me and Gob. Mine was that Virus i had to mess with to be safe. His is a bike that he'll let you use from a universe that has died naturally." Markanov explained.

He sent a mental image into Izuku's mind of the Panzercycle and he was amazed by the tankcycle.

"I must let you know. You must kill the zombies. They are tortured souls and killing them by destroying the brain or with your blade will free them. I hate seeing them suffer." Malok says.

He may be evil but he does leave redeemable souls away from this limbo for they can be reincarnated.

"Your glaive will act as a judgement tool along with your blade, evil souls get trapped in the gems adding power to both weapons while the redeemable souls are sent to a different limbo where the higher ups must judge them. This happens to most of the undead in the Multiverse." Serena added.

the ball room began to construct a portal made of silver mist with obsidian borders. The pathway was also obsidian.

"Looks like you must be going. I have faith in you Midoriya. Tohru wont be able to accompany you due to Gob giving her her own book to record your mental state through each universe. It is really needed." Markanov finished.

Izuku nodded and sheathed his weapons. He waved bye before getting grabbed by those fucking hands again.

"God dammit Miyr."


	8. HSOTDverse

"Ow." Izuku said. He had jumped through the portal and fell right on his face.

He himself was on a rooftop overlooking the street chock full of zombies. His Panzercycle itself is in the driveway besides a Humvee.

(Yep, its this episode you lovely filthy sinners)

What caught his attention was the people fighting through the zombies.

Two teenage boys, three teenage girls, and one ditzy woman.

The more slim boy wore standard school uniform and was fighting With a Crowbar. The fatter one was standing by, clearly more used to a gun.

A girl with purple hair was holding a Kendo Sword and fighting alongside another holding a improvised staff from a broomstick.

The others were clearly not experienced in fighting.

Besides Izuku was a bag with candies (Hidden Quirks), food, and other stuff. He grabbed it, took out his blade, and jumped towards them.

Meanwhile...

"WATCH IT KOMURO!" Saya yelled. She had been just complaining really.

"OH SHUT IT AND PASS ME THE BAT!" Takashi yelled. Unfortunately a zombie grabbed his arm and everything went in slow motion.

The zombie pulled him and slowly opened its gaping maw to bite his arm.

Or it would if it wasn't decapitated by a flaming three bladed glave.

That glaive just mowed through the Zombie hord and avoided any living beings. Even turning sideways to go under Rei's skirt to kill a crawling zombie before returning to a boy in a school uniform.

He has green messy hair, green eyes, and he was able to cut down more zombies with a green metal blade. (In their view at least).

He caught the shrinking bladed glaive and it melded with his palm. He had green sparks on him but what truly took the cake, is when a giant fatass zombie tried grabbing him, he flicked it away. And destroyed a house behind it.

The street is now littered in zombie corpses. And the guy just smiled and sheathed his blade.

(Backstory for izuku, he is considered a champion in all Mortal Kombat games for he vents his anger through them in secret, keeping his good boi attitude up. How else did he deal with the shit Katsuki throws at him?)

Another zombie shambled towards him but he just bitch slapped it away.

(Pov swap izuku third person)

'God damn these things are ugly. Good thing for the heads up.' Izuku thought.

He soon caught a second Glaive and let it be absorbed into his hand.

He then finally noticed that the people were staring at him.

He just did a sheepish grin and smiled at them.

(Time skip.)

"So you come from a World where superheroes and villains are real and powers are pretty much common place and called Quirks. And you yourself are traveling the Multiverse to provide 'Anchors' so the multiverse doesn't die?" Takashi said.

"Trust me. I myself am having a hard time accepting it. I still think i'm in some kind of cruel prank." Izuku said. He was eating a peice of jerky.

Hirano meanwhile was figuring out how to get in the gun safe.

The candies had been eaten already.

But the other stuff was more oor less confusing. First what looks like a red and white ball with a black middle band is attached to a belt that fits with Izuku's Hero suit.

Then a long metal sword handle and hand guard to a katana with a thick metal rod for a blade was next.

Another book from Gob with holster as well. It was green and had the appearance of a door on the front and back with no belt and blue pages with white text. The spine had a long wooden rod with a blue gem on top in it that pops out and becomes a wand.

The cane Gob had which is able to shrink the long rod till its nothing and able to be put on his belt.

A cog with a wind up key on one of its teeth for some odd reason, a satchel of harmless floating green flames.

And a new hero suit.

It was the same color scheme as before but it was considerably thicker and darker, is bullet and knife proof, immune to the elements, had odd metal arms, metal exoskeleton legs and feet, a metal bit on the back with a holographic health indicator, spikes in the feet, a hood with longer 'ears' that function as if they were real, a full face mask that can be pulled back, and a green hourglass symbol on the chest in a gear. (This is the redisigned self repairing hero suit he'll be in from now on.)

It originally was just a badge depicting the hourglass in the gear but it latched on his suit and remade it.

It also had a keychain with a green rabbits foot and a green crystal key. With a black infinity symbol on the Key face.

"Well i dont see no reason to not believe you. The fact you flicked away a fatass zombie and destroyed a house sure confirms that." Hirano said.

"Yeah really should've accounted for that." Izuku said.

Izuku then heard the girls conversation through his new robotic ears. He sighed and noticed a button on the side of his badge. He pressed it and a forest green flash was covering him.

When it faded the suit was gone and it was now a small decorative button on his UA school uniform.

"Well thats conveniant." Izuku said. His items were gone and he had a small rectangular prism device with a screen on it was on his left book holster. His right book holster was still on him.

He re adjusted his suit to be more laid back and free moving Style.

He tested his powers and noticed he could envelop his hands in purple fire. He then noticed the crowbar and safe. He got up and dismissed the fire to jam the crowbar into the safe. And channeled one for all to open it with ease.

Hirano stared in awe but then gained a savage smirk. He then began to geek out on the weapons. Somehow his hands gained a blue glow that noone but Izuku noticed. He put that in his mind for later.

He then noticed the safe door was still functional but, he saw that he can destroy it to the bare essentials.

His new book meanwhile opened a page to a alchemist glyph. With Green mist surrounding it and keeping it afloat.

He just touched it and it turned into dust that reformed into a ball of carbon, ingots of iron and other metals, and other stuff that flew straight into his book. This applied to the whole safe.

"What the?" Izuku said. He then noticed the book and saw that it opened to a message in the cover.

_Dear Midoriya, This book is known as the Multiverse Grimiore, due to a deal struck with a freind who is the true embodiment of Magic itself, she requested you to document the magic you come across through your travels. You now can control Soul fire magic, alchemy, and all forms you may come across later. Just gaze apon the magic and you'll be able to know in extensive detail what the magic does and its properties. That info will stay for five hours giving you enough time to document it.__-Gob_

"Well that explains the book." Izuku said.

While that was happening Marikawa snuck in and was ready to pounce on Izuku.

He was sitting on the side of the bed.


	9. Continuation

Izuku really should've done something. But considering a Drunk, now passed out, nurse in training with boobs big enough to make him wonder how much pain her back is in, is currently passed out and wearing a towel on his cheat on the floor, his options were limited.

And it sure didn't help that Hirano and Komuro weren't helping him and just teasing him.

Speaking of which.

"You are all dead to me and I hope you burn in a fire." Izuku said. He then AGONIZINGLY SLOWLY got out form under Marikawa and managed to get her in his arms while the Towel is Barely covering her.

"Oh cmon, this is a chance of a lifetime so take it." Hirano says.

"No. For a Girl who happens to be a dragon is in love with me and i just know that i will be murdered if i did. So no. And if you don't believe me, here." Izuku argues. He then drops a Tablet showing Tohru changing into a dragon and changing the weather with her fire breath.

Needless to say they shit their pants in fear.

Meanwhile Izuku managed to Get Marikawa on the floor to put a Blanket over her.

Saya, now in a Crop top (I think) and VERY short shorts, soon enough woke from her nap to see Izuku stretching and heading back upstairs.

"Hey Izu-"

Bang!

"What was that?" Saya asks.

"Gunshot. Sideways Double Barrel Shotgun. Final Shot." Hirano says. He went down looking for a cutip to clean his ears.

"You don't think?" Izuku asks.

They run up there to see a horde of Zombies had followed a poor guy who was Shooting at them. They managed to kill him.

"Shit! He brought them here!" Hirano says. "I know. Atleast we know that they can't go through the fence." Izuku says.

Hirano nods and soon gets a nosebleed after seeing Saeko in a thong and apron.

"Yeah. Izuku, want to watch with me? We can see how we can get out of this mess." Hirano asks. "Nah. I know we can get out. My power is powerful enough to destroy a building. I should be Good. If worst comes to worst i destroy another building to help us escape." Izuku reassured.

"Okay, but if you want to just be careful." Hirano agrees.

"Hey Midoriya, looks like another group got the same idea as us. a man and his kid is heading to a house." Takagi says. "Really? Let me see." Izuku then presses the Hourglass symbol and a flash of green light is seen and Izuku is now in his Hero Suit.

(Quick note, i decided to take the hood off and add that Mask peice from Deku's current suit in the anime, add a Head peice that covers his ears and give him those rudder thingies as antenna for info gathering. (think of those ears on Chappie from Chappie.))

"Lets see." Izuku said whilst looking through the sight on the AK-47.

He pressed a button on his Earpeice and could here the man threatening to break down the door.

"God dammit! Do it!" He says.

"Wait! I'll open the door now. Just don't hurt us!" The man on the other side says.

The door then unlocks and the father is ellated.

"Thank you. Thank go-" *shink* "OH FUCK!" Izuku says as he watches the man say his final words to his daughter.

He just locks up until Hirano cocks his sniper rifle and shoots a Zombie down whilst saying, "Rock N Roll."

"Thats what you ugly sons of bitches get for going after a little girl like that. You want something to munch on why don't you have some of these? Ready? Aim. Dinner Time!" Hirano says whilst shooting down more Zombies.

He continues and Izuku Draws his Blade and channels One For All through his body and blade. He jumps to his new vehicle and leaves a Walkie Talkie with Hirano.

"Hirano, cover me whilst i go help the child!" Izuku says. "On it! Takagi, go with Midoriya!"

"Not needed. Besides. Its time i took this beauty for a Spin. Takagi, tell the others to get ready to go!" Izuku says as he gets on the Panzercycle.

He gets on and Revs the engine.

The Nearby Motorbike turns into blackened Pixels and is gone as Izuku Tears through the Zombies with the Machine Guns on his bike.

He soon swerves and his bike goes into the yard and turns into Pixels. He doesn't give a fuck as he swings his blade and quickly kils three zombies about to Attack the Girl.

"Don't worry! FOR I AM HERE!" He says.


	10. Ep 7

"Just back the Fuck off!" Izuku says. He was using his Blade to fight the zombies as his blade was taking 99% of his Power to stay sharp and keen. Turns out the blade takes his power for about an hour no matter the Percentage and leaving him with the rest.

He killed another wave and managed to create an Arc of Purple fire in front of him that Burned the corpses around him.

"There's One behind you!" The girl says.

Izuku looked behind him to see a Zombie girl try and attack him. The next part was odd to him but he swore he saw his arm turn into a FUCKING CANNON that shot out a Green Energy shot that reduced the Zombie to ribbons of flesh.

It then reformed into his Armored Arm while Izuku was in shock. But he shook his head to use what strength he has and shut the gate and twist the bars to prevent the gate from opening.

He even pryed off one to do a Double knot.

"Ok, you alright?" Izuku says.

"Y-yes sir. W-who are you?" Alice asks.

"Just your freindly neighborhood Multiverse Catologer Deku!" Izuku sealed his introduction with a very stupid pose. (Think Wrrrry Pose from Jojo's Bizarre adventure. Thank you Masterblade47 for this.)

It worked as she couldn't help but laugh.

'And this is why your a hero Modoriya. To see others smile and be happy with you.' Izuku says in his head.

Slowly he could feel his power coming back but not enough to Parkour on the rooftops.

He began to look around to see how they can Get out of here safely.

"Hey Mister Deku," he turns to her. "that man, is my dad." She points to the poor man that was stabbed.

"He is. I'm sorry that i didn't get here fast enough sir." He saus to the body. He then gets a Shirt from the clothesline and placed it over the man.

He picks a flower and offers it to her.

"Your father Protected you through thick and thin. I may not know your father but he clearly cared for you. He earned my praise and my respect, so I'll promise him to protect you with the best of my abilities. Here, this way we honor him for his efforts." Izuku said.

He could honestly see a bit of him in her situation. So young but had lost her father and mother in a shitshow of a world. As he himself lost his father at 6.

She takes the lilac and places it on the Body. Ready to Cry. She does as she begins to cry in Izuku's chest. He lets her and rubs her back to ease the pain.

While she cries Izuku notices a white flame with Blue Embers phased out of the body's chest and a few Droplets of the Corpse's blood floats up and fuses with the lilac and White flame. It creates a Giant glow and when it subsides, a necklace with a red chain and a charm shaped like a Purple Flower Bud. (The flowerbud opens when defending Alice and a White flame is inside with blue embers.)

The necklace breaks its chain and wraps itself on Alice to reconnect seamlessly.

"Please... Protect... Her... Izuku." A distant voice sounding like the Father says in Izuku's head.

He nods and lets Alice calm down.

"Alright child we gotta be quiet and careful. Can you do that?"

Alice nods.

"But can't we go above all of them?" She asks. The doggo nods.

"Oh what i wouldn't give to use OFA again. Wait..."

Meanwhile with Hirano and Takashi.

Hirano nods after seeing Izuku saved the child.

"Hirano! Takashi!" Saya yells.

"Yeah/Yeah?" They say.

They turn to see that Marikawa, butt naked and hungover holding a Duffel bag, and Saya is in the doorway.

"M-miss Shizuka!/Marikawa!" They say. They both are blushing and Takashi got his nosebleed first while Hirano clutched his nuts as the Sniper rifle occasionally bounced in his hands.

Saya moves away making Hirano Nosebleed too while she goes in.

"There's no way we can stay here with all this goddamn noise, I want you two asshats to get your shit and leave." She says as she styles her hair in twintails.

"Y-yes!/Oh Okay!" They say.

Saya then is seen going down the stairs of the porch to see Saeko and Rei looking towards the direction Izuku went.

"Miyamoto. Let Miss Bushijima handle things here and help me pack up." She then remembers that a certain someone is naked.

"And why don't you look in that Backpack of yours and find something to wear?"

"O-oh No wonder I was Feeling Cold!"

She runs of to do just that while Saya says, "Saeko, we need to get the car running."

Seako is still in her apron and panties but is now holding that Metal Katana instead of the boken. It was much sharper now and had a Purple Edge to the black blade with the handle and in place of the hand guard a Giant Crystal was in its place connecting the blade to handle. It was in a Black sheath with Purple decals of Lightning and gold ends with the end that meets the crystal depicting a Wolf bitting the Crystal. It even had a Purple cloth hanging on the Pommel.

"And nows the time to do so. All of the Zombies are busy with what Midoriya pulled off earlier." Saeko says.

Saya goes over the fece to see the zombies had congregated to Izuku's location.

"What are we gonna do about that. At this rate even his strength won't be enough." Saya said.

"If so, then we have to go get him." Marikawa says as she buttons up her Shirt that BARELY is able to hold together with two buttons.

The girls just stare at her making her feel embarrased about her idea.

"D-do you guys feel like its a bad idea? I mean I got the Car Keys and Everything."

"No, not at all." Saeko reassures.

Saya smirks and puffs up her chest.

"She's right Helluva plan, lets do it, we get Midoriya and Haul ass to the other side of the river." She agrees.

Her glasses flash as if they could detect her determination.

Takashi was quickly grabbing extra Clothing for guys in the next house over when Kohta says through the walkie talkie to grab a couple things to be considered Weapons. He says he will and notices his hair somewhat turning brown at the tips of his black hair. In fact his cheeks had freckles while his palm had a couple giant brown patches on his back hand and back of his fingers. He shook it off as he grabbed a Sledgehammer, a metal baseball bat, a Pistol from a safe, and a cleaver.

He nods and quickly heads to the others.

Just in time to see that Rei and Marikawa got their items.

"We got all this stuff, i wonder if it'll all fit." Marikawa says.

"What is they attack us while we're loading?" Rei asks.

"We'll just have to be very Quiet like a Couple of Robbers." Saya says. Her chest for some reason bouncing.

"Lets do it that way then." Saeko says. Takashi and her head to the Humvee first with her holding her Blade in a One hand stance while Takashi held the Bat. While the others got the items in the car.

Miyamoto then notices that the Humvee had the Steering wheel on the other side.

Kohta looks at the group of girls amd Takashi and says to himself.

"We load up the stuff, get Izuku and the girl, and get out of here. I don't know, there is way too many of them, even for a humvee, wish we had a tank or something."

He then looks to the house and gets a light flashed on his face.

That was Saya signalling him.

Maybe if Izuku could get a little closer to us then we'd be able to get out of here. But how? Huh?"

Hirano then smirks as he see's Izuku walking along the Stone fence with the dogin his jacket and the girl on his back.

"Man, Izuku has got some serious balls to do that. Very nice indeed."

Meanwhile Izuku was busy trying not to Freak the fuck out.

"Okay, we can do thi- AH hah! S-stop it! Stop!" Izuku harshly said as the dog Zero was licking him. Alice reached over and helped him keep the dog down.

"Phew. Thanks kid." Izuku says. "Aren't you scared?" "I am. How about you?" "Oh definitely. I'm not even gonna lie about that. But i Promised your Father I'll protect you no matter what. It helps keep my head clear."

Alice giggles.

"Where's Hirano?" Saya asks. "Uh, I think he's still inside." Marikawa says.

"Jeez, I don't know if he's sharp or slow!" Saya then runs to the house to get Hirano only to find him already out and wearing Flashlights on his head, holding the shotgun on his shoulder with his hand, wearing a Bulletproof vest, holding the other guns on his back, the revolver on his hip, holding the crosbow in the other hand and its seen he had somehow combined the Nail gun with it via unknown means even to himself, and giving this "What?" look on his face.

"Eh?" Everone stares at him for a second till Saya says, "oh wow, you look kind off sexy."

"Oh you really think so? I really appre... Wait a minute."

"Just get in the car." Saya says.

"Excuse me? You what?" Izuku asks. He is halfway to the end of the fence.

"I've gotta pee." "Oh no. U-uh, cant you hold it?" "No..." "Uh, why don't you think of something else. Like playing, or running aro-" "No! I can't hold it anymore."

""You sure?" She nods. Izuku sighs. "Alright then. Go ahead and pee right there. This sadly isn't the first time i sadly went through this." Izuku says.

"A-are you sure?" "Yes I'm sure." "O-okay."

As she did Izuku concluded that this moment here, is the worst thing he ever went through, tthat his life before is just a spark compared to this moment. (Thankfully the suit is water Repellent. So he just needs to get rid of the stench.)

In the end he shed a tear that twinkled in the night.

Thanfully a random Zombie did good for our Green haired Hero as it managed to snag his boot and almost made him fall but he regained his balance and kicked it in the ugly face. Providing a good distraction.

"Oh shit." Izuku says. "If only i can use a bit of my quirk right now. We'd be on the roofs in an instant."

He then hears something on his earpeice and smiles.

The dog barks in happyness.

On the humvee was Kohta ready to shoot, the girls inside of it, and Seako on top with Takashi ready to jump off the hood.

Various camera shots show them inside with the Humvee bouncing along the road.


	11. Ep 7 continuation

"Oh gosh, there are so many of them." "How are we gonna get through?" "RUN THEM DOWN!" Saya yells. As she says that her Twintails turn into a Pink metal that hardens and turns into two blades ready to be taken off.

The Humvee does just that as it goes through a horde of unded before Swerving at a Road turn ready to go.

"Just hold on for a bit longer Arisu." Izuku said. Takagi gets off with Saeko behind and they begin to attack the horde of zombies in front of them.

Rei gets out through the top to tell Izuku to Hurry up.

Easier said then done!" Izuku then uses OFA to increase his speed.

Saya gets out as well, "Hirano, buy us some time." "I'M ALL EARS!" He yells. He then shoots the Shotgun at the zombies on one side while laughing Maniacally as he shoots more and more.

Meanwhile Saeko and Takashi are dispatching alot of zombies. Saeko was then shocked when she destroyed half of the undead with a Wave of electricity. Her head and backside soon grew out a Wolf tail and ears that were covered in purple fur and had neon blue Lightning bolt streaks on them along with a section of her hair turning Neon blue.

Everyone was but they ignored it for now to attack more Undead.

They just kept coming though. Saeko and Takashi jumped to the Humvee, "Izuku! *bang* hurry up!" Rei and Saya said. Rei's fingers stiffened and sharpened while a small protrusion on her wrist grew. Marikawa's hands glowed an etherial green that fixed a crack in the Wheel ring of the humvee. Her thumbs turned green as well.

"Are they your freinds?" Alice asks. "Yep. Really good freinds." Izuku says.

"This is the last ride to the river. Are you gonna get in?" Saeko asks.

"Heh, of course I am!" The camera then shows Izuku jumping onto the Humvee Roof.

He soon lands on the car and lets Arisu onto the roof.

"Hi! I'm Kohta. We're freinds of Izuku.

"Here we go." Marikawa says as she starts the car.

This inadvertently causes Izuku's face to fall forward into Saya's Breasts, Kohta to fall down with Arisu, and Takashi to fall on the hood while Saeko just laughs at this.


	12. Ep 8

The scene slowly but surely goes over the river and bridge as the Humvee and the people inside it cross the now low tide river.

All the while Izuku was singing with Arisu the song "Row, Row, Row Your Boat" on top of the Humvee roof.

On the antenna was Arisu's Panties being dried by the wind.

Hirano was inspecting his Sniper rifle he somehow made into a Sword and combined it with the Assualt rifle.

Saya was inspecting the river with binoculars in the Humvee roof hole.

"Again!" Arisu says. "Heh heh. Alright."

As they sang again Saya sneaks a look and the readers can see the slight blush dusting her cheeks as she smiles.

'He sure acts like a father. And he sure as hell protects her. He's a good man.'

"That was fun big bro!" Arisu says. Yeah for some odd reason Arisu considers Izuku a Big brother. Why? I dont know. (I want to try this premise myself.)

"How about the fil-" "sing the filthy Bastardized Ryhme and you get neutered." Saya and Izuku Synched.

Izuku had his Glaives out and Saya's hair turned into blades dangerously close to Kohta's face.

"Ok." he says.

"Wake up everyone." Rei soon wakes up, slight drool, on Takashi's shoulder. She soon realizes what happened but doesn't mind as she brings her fist, thumb first, to her chin. Making it look like she was right about to suck her thumb or biting her thumbnail.

"We'll be on the other side soon." Marikawa says.

Rei then notices Seako (her tail is gone but the hair and Ears stayed. She can hide her ears on a whim now.) laying on Takashi's lap with her thumb also close to her mouth. Drooling much more than Rei.

She soon scowls and get a little miffed at Saeko.

But that expression soon changes to consideration.

Meanwhile the Humvee is on the gravel ground now. Izuku grabbed Arisu and jumped off.

"Don't sense any tainted souls. We'll be fine to change clothes and for me to explain yesterday." Izuku says.

While he said that Rei pinched Takashi's cheek. Waking him up in the proccess.

"Guagh! Hey! Ah, that hurt." he says. "Must be nice." she says with her hand on her cheek.

"What do you mean? OHH!" Takashi soon notices his predicamant. Saeko wakes up soon after a little dazed.

"Oh, Saeko, uh..." "Good Morning! You're drooling." Rei says while hugging his arm between her breasts.

This causes Saeko to blush and try to fix that mistake.

"Hey is everybody awake yet? We're definitely not gonna be walking out in the stuff from when we were taking showers." Izuku says. He actually took his hero suit off to get the stench of pee off his suit.

He just finished while Saya put Arisu's Panties on her. He put in back in the button mode and stood with Takashi as the girls got dressed.

The guys were busy talking about the dog and the pacific war while choosing clothes as well.

So Izuku took the time to write down what has happened.

Universe Entry #5: After fighting a horde of undea- hold on.

(Line)

"OW! The hell man!" "I went to class with a pervert that borderlines Sexual Assualt constantly. I'll beat the shit out of any pervert i see. So keep it on the downlow and you can live." Izuku said. The tick marks were bigger than Bakugo's. Saya and Marikawa of course heard this.

(Line)

Ok i'm back. Anyway we managed to save a little girl and she apparantly calls me a big brother. I don't know why but if it helps keep her happy and get over her father's death then i'm all for it.

(Line)

"Izuku!" "Yes Child?" He blushes when he sees the girl in their new attire. (Same attire but Saya's jacket is fully open to reveal a black tank top. I was never a fan of that design. :-P)

Takashi himself was wearing a sleeveless leather jacket over his school jacket (now much longer for it was for taller students) and replaced his red shirt for a white shirt, he is now wearing gray jeans and compat boots to compliment his leather gloves. His final item he is wearing is a pair of Goggles (think of the ones on Generator Rex) on his neck.

Hirano himself wore a military hat and the military vest with Added sleeves. He also wore jeans and combat boots as well. No gloves. He held the Assualt Sniper rifle and Cross Nail on his back and in his hands.

"Nice getup people. Did those houses really have that much clothing?" Izuku asked as he went into his Hero Costume.

A forest green flash is seen as the suit begins materializing. In seconds he was in it ready to fight.

"We're gonna Bring up the Humvee. You two cover us while Izuku tries to get his bike back." Saya says.

"No need. Found out it shrank and went into my pocket. And then fused with the bike to add two front wheels and a Gattling gun made from the machine guns in between the wheels. Not even suprised. But it can also go back to the original design and the bike." Izuku said as he pulled a miniature scale Panzercycle from, somewhere, and threw it to the ground.

It quickly grew to normal size again and Izuku got on it was now colored to his own Color scheme with lighter colors.

It had White stripes and a Forest green body with the tread black with a middle red stripe. The Machine guns are completely red as well.

While he did that Kohta and Takashi got to the road and signalled the clear sign.

"Your good!" he said.

"Miss Shizuka. Izuku." Rei asked.

"Here we go!" Marikawa says. She starts the humvee and Izuku and Her ride up the hill. They breifly fly over Hirano and scare the shit out of him.

"All these zombies and i'm gonna be killed by an asian woman driver and her boyfriend!" he says to himself.

"The hell did i just get done saying?!" Izuku said.

"It looks like it didn't stop at the river." Saya says as she looks through the Binoculars.

"I dont know why we thought it would be any safer on the other side." Saeko adds.

"But if the Police are still alive then maybe-" "Yeah and maybe curbside recycling is still a thing too-" "Saya." Izuku interupted. He gives this annoyed look and Saya looks away in annoyance.

"Besides, from what i've seen the police are doing WAY much more of a better job then in the movies. If your a cop in a Zombie movie you are to be killed off right away for being just a bit competent." Izuku finishes.

Oh Izuku. Boy are you wrong. Wink wink.

"But what are going to do now?" Marikawa asks.

"Your house is on the second block of the sagashi kawa district right?" Takashi asks Saya.

"Thats right." "Then thats where we head to first." Izuku proposes.

"But they. You know." "Its okay Izuku. I'm not expecting much. But still..." "It's alright Saya." Izuku says.

He gives Saya a Reassuring smile. Only for it to make her blush and along with Marikawa. As if he noticed.

He starts up the Panzer cycle and Saya gets on the back of his bike while the others get in or on the Humvee.

Izuku keeps his bike at an Even pace with the Humvee. While Rei and Takashi are talking Saya decides to Ask Izuku something.

"Hey Izuku. What is with the Powers we gained anyway?" She asked.

"Remember those candies i had?" he asks.

"Yeah, they tasted great. Why?"

"I believe they had an effect from my freind Gob to mutate your bodies and let you gain quirks. Powers from my world. Therefore proving to me that i won't be alone in my travels. I think it would be necasary to keep me sane throughout my travels." Izuku explains.

"I mean, how would you react when you get the chance to travel the multiverse to prevent universal death?" he asks.

"Probably freak out." Saya answers.

"I did. But my passion to save others and prove to others that even in the darkest of times, i can be a beacon of hope to others. And save them not for money or fame. But because its the right thing to do." Izuku explains.

As he looked onward he didn't notice Saya smiling at him and having a light blush dusting her cheek at his determination.

'He's kinda cute when he has that determined look.' Saya thinks to himself.

Meanwhile in the Multiversal Hub Mirror.

"Wow Izuku is a lady charmer alright. And he doesn't even know it." Tohru says.

She was watching Izuku ride through the city through the tv.

"Its actually common in his Universe to be a charmer without knowing it. Infact its because of this that a girl by the name of Ochako Uraraka. She had a crush on him ever since she was saved by him from a giant robot about to kill her." Gob says.

"Really. Thats, actually pretty romantic." Tohru says.

"And thats not even counting the two now three kids he's adopted." Gob says while enjoying the look of shock on Tohru's face.

"W-WHAT!" She yells.

While this happened Izuku was busy slashing at zombies.

The gang had encountered Zambies deep inside the city. He was busy using Soul Slash against the dense horde while Kohta let the others through the wire.

But in the chaos Takashi and Saeko had to help lead the horde away and left.

"Up you go!" Kohta said. "Kohta? What are you doing?" "You and Zero jump over the fence." he says.

"But what about big brother and the others?" she asks. "We're coming right after you." Kohta says. "Thats a lie!" "What?"

Izuku heard this through his head peice.

"Daddy gave me that same look you gave me when he died. He said it was okay but he still died!" Arisu shouts.

Izuku's blade cracks. His eyes turn black.

"No way! No way i dont wanna go! I dont wanna be alone! I want to stay with you, big brother-"

Another crack.

"Izuku, Takashi and all the girls! I want to stay with you forever! No! Please! Please!"

The blade shatters and the shards orbit Izuku as a giant light show of green and purple fire envelop Izuku.

"**Have no worries! For I Deku! Am here!**" He says in a very deep voice.

The shards turn to four long eight sided crystals enveloped in purple fire. They began to slowly orbit him as he lets his power spread. In an instant he jumped to the humvee and brought Saya and Rei behind him as he readied a punch. His suit arms mechashifted into small sleeves as he punched a zombie in front of him.

Destruction. That is all that you can say to describe the power behind Izuku's rage and soul fueled punch.

A Giant cone of black and green fire is seen and filled the street in seconds. The horde? What horde? In fact **what street? **The only zombies left are just mangled bodies barely able to move. And they were spared.

Izuku wasn't spared either. His arm was bruised and mangled. Bones completely broken. And he had a few tears and past scars are reopened.

**More in next chapter.**


	13. Ep 10

Pretty ceilings.

That is all Izuku could stare at when he woke up in Saya's home. His Off hand was wrapped in a Cast and a sling while he was on a bed nearby Rei's bed.

He soon remembered what the heck happened after the grogginess went away.

Flashback... OOOOOH... (God dammit Ted)

"Get the Ladder! Get them now!" A voice unfamiliar to the others said.

In seconds a army of firefighters holding water cannons began to blast back the zombies.

Izuku himself reverted back to his School uniform.

A ladder was put on the humvee and the wire was stretched for the ones on the ground and inside.

"Whoah." One guy said as he looked at the destruction caused. From there Izuku sadly Collapsed from fatigue as his arm started to heal with another of Gob's gift.

Nanites.

End flashback...

Since that Day Izuku's arm was still purple and bruised but not mangled enough to not use his arm.

He can carry small things as well. But the one thing to impress everyone was when he lifted his bike with no effort over the wire fence.

They still try to study him if it weren't for Kohta threatening harm in his defense.

"Takashi?" "Rei."

Oh yeah. Rei was naked holding a blanket over her for the Humvee had hurt her back badly. And her boobs were used to balance an AK-47.

Takashi was holding her shoulders as Marikawa, her hands were covered in medicinal Ointment, was busy walking towards them with an evil look in her eyes.

"Ready or not Here i come. Don't let her escape Komuro." She says.

Izuku will not admit this but she actually turned him on with that.

"O-ok." With that Izuku puts a Privacy Curtain up to prevent himself from seeing

"It's gonna hurt!" "A little."

As Rei exclaimed in pain over Marikawa rubbing her back while Takashi held her down, Izuku took that time to get up and pet Zero.

"Did it burn? Its my special formula." "You Traitor!" Rei says to Takashi while Marikawa dries her hands.

"W-what! Why? I only held you down while she rubbed your back." He says.

"Thats not what I meant!"

"Then what is it?"

"Cant you guess?" Rei asks.

"Guess What? Guess not!"

"All I need is a little bit of medicine on me you didn't need to call the School Nurse." Rei explains.

"Huh."

"Get out of here." She demands.

"What is it all of a sudden?"

"MY BOOBS ARE KILLING ME BECAUSE YOU USED THEM TO BALANCE AND AK-47!" She yells while kicking Takashi out of the room.

"You know he's pretty dense right?" Izuku finally asks.

"I know. I just wish he would notice me atleast. But he's more interested in that bitch Saeko." She says.

"Actually he's totally crushing hard on you. He is just going through a phase of uncertainty. I seen that before with my cousin who had three girlfriends but the stress just got the better of him." Izuku defends.

"Really?" Rei asks. She had herself laying on her chest. And a towel is covering her butt.

"Yep. In fact he recently went to counseling with them and their relationship is stronger than ever.

(Submit Oc names for these four please. I am shit at names.)

"Oh, good for him and the girls." Rei said.

"Yeah. When i told Mineta about him he vowed to find him and make him teach his ways. Mineta by the way, is a Hardcore pervert and will commit sexual assault. Do not hesitate to hurt him." Izuku said.

"With pleasure..."

Izuku and Rei talked for so long that the others had come in.

"I don't see a reason why we all have to gather around here." Rei says.

"You can barely move. What else can we do?" Takashi says.

"I'm sorry what were we talking about again?" Marikawa asks while peeling a Banana.

"Whether we continue to move forward or stay as a group." Saya explains.

"As a Group?" Rei asks.

"Saya is right. The group is bigger now. So we in general have to decide whats next. And that's accounting for if i leave and if you guys come with or not." Izuku explains.

"Right. So we have two options. Be absorbed into the group or seperate."

"Wait. Do you really think we have to seperate from the group? It's only getting worse in the city. And your father seems to know what he is doing. Your mother too. They have a plan."

"Oh don't they always. No one know that more than i do."

"Takagi?" Izuku asks.

"Maybe if she was as dedicated in home as she was out of it..."

"Takagi."

"God she's such a bitch."

"Hey don't talk about your mother that way. Given the situation we're in it's been hard for everyone invol-"

"Did I ask for you to weigh in on my family life! Takagis. The Takagis. How fabulous their life must be!"

She began to tear up.

"Everything must be perfect! The house, the lawn, the parties and most of all their Daughter! It was positively SUFFOCATING! They wanted to know where i was every minute of the god damn day! The leash they kept me on!"

Izuku couldn't help but remember his friend Todoroki. His horrible father used his mother to make someone surpass All Might because he doesn't like him. And then he sent Todoroki's mother to an Insane Asylum because she wanted Todoroki to have a Normal Life.

"That's enough!"

"NO! IT WAS NEVER ENOUGH!"she yells

"But where was that leash yesterday when I was running around FIGHTING FOR MY LIFE WHERE THE HELL WHERE THEY THEN!" She yells.

"Enough!" Takashi grabs Saya by the shirt and lifts her up.

"Takashi!" Saeko gasps.

"Y-you. You don't know. You have no idea what i've been through. You don't know anything about me." Saya argues.

"It not just you. We all feel the same way! We All Feel The Same Way!" He says while shaking her around.

"Don't you know how Lucky you are! Atleast your parents are safe! SO QUIT WHINING!" He finishes.

Everyone soon bowed their heads remembering their parents.

"Okay. Okay. You can put me down now." Saya says.

Takashi soon puts her down. She grabs her glasses that fell down.

"I'm sorry."

"You better be. I forgive you."

Everyone soon smiles knowing that no more drama will happen for now.

"Now. As i was sayi-"

Saya was interrupted by trucks rolling into the house.

In them is a muscular man holding a Japanese sword.

"Saya, Is that?" Izuku asks. "Yes. He's the head of Tokonosu District. He judges everything by his rules. My Father.

(Time skip.)

A forklift holding a caged zombie rolls in as Saya's father (I'll go with Takagi for simplicity's sake) begins speaking.

"This man's name is Tetsurestu Toro. He's the former retainer of the family that served my family. He is also my best freind." He begins.

The vehicle stops and lowers the cage.

"Today, during the rescue operation to save his former associates, he was bitten." He explains

This causes the crowd to murmur a whisper.

"This is the ultimate case of self sacrifice. What he did was something he, no, any human being can do. However,"

'What is he doing?' Izuku thinks.

"He is no longer human. He's a monster of his former self." The zombie, as if it knew what it heard, began banging at the door.

"That's why, as a man to the Takagi Family, I shall fulfill my duty to the retainer."

The cage was unlocked and the zombie moves to attack.

Though one mother didn't see Takagi decapitate the zombie for she had to pick up a broken Baby Bottle.

The head managed to land in the fountain. Giving the Fountain a red tint to the water from the water.

"This is the Present we're facing. And So! Even if they are your loved ones or strangers, you must defeat them without hesitation. If you want to survive, you must fight!" He finishes.

Saya and Izuku look onto the seen with annoyance and suspicion.

"Hirano, you good. You don't look so well." Takashi asks.

True to his word he looks angry.

"Swords are ineficient." He says.

"Hirano?"

"I said swords are highly ineficient! A japanese sword would break once it hits bone. It's useless after slicing three or four people." He argues.

'When did we start talking about blades?' Izuku thought as they continued to argue.

Izuku decided to intervene.

"Hirano. Stop. In a zombie apocalypse you have to use whatever you got. So what if you have a blade or a brick? As long as it can help you disable or kill a zombie then its good." He says.

"That still doesn't justify it. You don't know how to shoot a gun actually. All you do is punch!" He argues.

"Hirano!" Saya says.

He then looks to her and begins running while grunting something angrily.

Izuku runs after him but loses him.

He soon rears his elbow ready to punch the wall in frustration.

"Big Brother!" Arisu calls.

If it weren't for Arisu following him.

"What's wrong? Did you and Kohta have a fight?"

"No we- yeah we did." Izuku Said.

"Oh, then let me tell you something good!" She says.

"And what is it child?" He asks.

"You guys just need to talk some more! If you talk then you can find the root of the problem." She says.

"You think so?" Izuku asks.

"I know so. After everything you guys have been through you guys can't have a fight now! Come on Zero!" Arisu finishes.

Izuku smiles and soon walks down the stair with a new conviction. To bring the team to his world and help them live a better life.

"IZUKU! Izuku!" Arisu is all of a sudden running towards him before leaning down to take a breather.

"Arisu?" Izuku asked. "Hurry Up! I-it's Kohta, he is in big trouble! We-" Izuku didn't let her finish because Full Cowl took effect and he was gone. Green Sparks are what's left in his trail along with his cast.

(With Kohta)

"NO I WONT DO IT! I wont hand them over!" Kohta says.

Kohta is seen on the ground with all the guns, seperate now, surrounded by people.

"Come on fatboy hand over the guns."

"Come on hand em over. You know whats happening out there. It better if you don't keep them all for yourself."

"I wont do it! Besides I'm borrowing these from someone. In fact no one else can use these like I can!"

"Go ahead. You know what to do." A chubby bald man says. Another man steps up to kick Kohta.

Or he would if a green haired boy didn't bitch slap him into the ground hard enough to make a very small trench.

"BEGONE FILTHY THOT!" Izuku yells.

"The hell!?" The bald man says.

"Kohta keeps the guns. For he does use them better than you dumbasses." He says. His eyes are black again and clearly seen through the green fire around them.

Four big shards of metal from his sword are orbiting him with only one aflame. His Sword was back and in his hand pointing to each of them.

How, illusions. But the blade is real.

**i gotta continue this next chapter cuz i am bad at spacing.**


	14. Ep 10 continuation

(Continue)

"I am defending my freind's honor. Kohta keeps the guns." Izuku said as he kept his Guard.

"I remember you. You're the boy who could lift a mechanical marvel of a bike with little to no effort. Then proceeded to crush a Zombie's skull with two fingers." Mr. Takagi says.

"Yes i am." Izuku says.

"Tell me why you should we let the Fatboy keep the guns." Mr. Takagi asks.

"He can protect your Daughter sir." Takashi says to kohta's defense. He had rubble orbiting him his eyes turned brown with black pupils.

"Kumoro?" Kohta said.

"Kumoro? Yes that name seems familiar. You're freinds with my daughter Are you not?" This man seethed Disapproval to him.

"Yes. But Hirano and Izuku were the ones protecting her. We all have infact. He keeps the guns." Takashi says without flinching.

"Kohta!" Arisu yells before hugging Kohta tightly. Giving a angry (adorable) look to Mr. Takagi.

"I must say I've seen their Bravery up close with my very eyes." Saeko adds. Her Wolf ears twitching.

"Me too Daddy." Saya says. He hair is mimicing hands being crossed in disappointment.

"He's just a loser military otaku and Izuku is a boy with ambitions of being a hero. But without them I would've become one of those zombies daddy. That's right! He and Izuku done a better job at protecting me then you would ever have Daddy." Saya finishes. Marikawa and Rei, finally fully healed, had walked up to the group as well.

Izuku lowers his blade. A smile on his face.

"Takagi, thank you."

Mr. Takagi looks onward to the group. But when he looked at Izuku, you could swear you saw Approval in his eyes.

**And scene! God this has been fun.****Hey tell me in the reviews on how i should do with the Sleazebag teacher and his cult. I really want to make a cool moment.****As always, this is Madko Signing off.**


	15. Ep 11

"I dont understand! Killing pandemic? That's complete Bullcrap! It just an excuse by the government to explain why dead bodies are shambling around and attacking us." Saya argues.

"Come on you expect us to believe all of those people are dead? This has got to be some kind of disease!" A Man argues back.

"Yeah there has to be a reason." A woman adds. (Her name is Nazi)

"Well of course there is! Just like how Izuku can somehow lift heavy vehicles with a sore arm. But we don't got enough time or resources to waste on researching this crap!" Saya explains.

Nazi stammers and is about to speak when Saya interupts.

"We have to focus on surviving! Trying not to get eaten..." Saya continues her tangent but this is futile for the mob didn't listen and began yelling their own reasons to keep the zombies alive. Well until Izuku scared the shit out of them by creating a shockwave.

Saya shakes her umbrella dry.

"I must say that was successful over all. Definitely better than the last one." "They're fucking Nazis!" She yells.

"I only spoke to them because they were talking shit about Dad. But it is pointless until Izuku makes a shockwave. it's completely pointless." She says.

"I don't know i can kinda relate to them." Kohta says.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT WITH ME YOU FATASS!" Saya yells at Kohta.

"No! I just mean that people tend to ignore what they don't wanna see." He explains.

Izuku and Takashi perk up at this.

"No one wants to be denied. Thats why people don't do a thing when they know something is happening. It's human nature."

"You cant seny there is a shift happening in this defacto survival colony." Saya counters.

"Well yeah but, i think the natural response for people is, to deny it. They won't face reality for it is too much for them. Understand?"

"If they don't admit to the change then they don't have to admit their mistakes or idiocy." Saya said.

"Well yeah. How do you think we get through high school?" Kohta asks.

"Hmm, very Breakfast club of you chubbay." Saya retorts.

"I see." Takashi says.

"Huh?/Hmm?" Both of them.

"Well that was pretty informative." Izuku adds.

They blink in shock before smiling and nodding to each other.

"What?" Izuku asks. "You two don't do that." Saya says.

"What? What are you talking about?" Takashi asks. "Its embarrassing but we're still admitting to it." Izuku adds.

"See? Don't you think they are the ones?" Saya asks Kohta.

"Yep. Izuku and Takashi are kinda different." He agrees.

"What are you talking about?" Takashi and izuku Synched.

"Don't you see? You two should be our group's leaders." Saya says.

"What?" They synced again.

(Skip to Izuku in a seperate room.)

"A leader huh? Ugh, if only the others were here then maybe i could console with them. Hell, even Kacchan would be a good consultant." Izuku said with a smirk.

"And what do you mean by that Deku?" A familiar voice sounds out.

He looks up to see Tenya, Bakugo, Tohru, and Ochaco stepping out a portal made by Tohru. Oh and another kid who had horns, a tail which had a purple fuzzy end, and looked like a tribal gothic lolita.

"Guys!" Izuku said before hugging them all save Bakugo and The child.

"We heard of your dilemma earlier thanks to Gob. And we're willing to help." Uraraka said.

"Yeah! For no one will harm my husband when I'm around!" Tohru declares.

This of course causes Izuku to become a Stammering tomato and Bakugi being the su-

(Loud laughter from the Narrator is heard for quite a while)

(Soon enough he has to skip a portion due to wasting time.)

(Skip to Takashi and Rei in the halls.)

"You ready?" Takashi asks Rei. "Mmhm." Rei says. She was holding a Thick bony Spear that she made with her quirk. Her wrist spikes were hidden and she wore winter gloves with the fingertips cut just enough to reveal her sharpening fingers.

The spear itself ended in a diamond shape.

"I want you to take me with you." Saeko says. Her ears were in full veiw and she held two swords on her belt. One had a curved edge and the other was the one she used electricity with.

"How come?" Rei asks her.

"Well the other's will need a leader and i prefer it be you in all honesty." "I see..." Takashi was about to say something else when Rei began running towards the entrance.

"Rei wha- oh no thats..."

The scene changes to show Mr Shido being escorted in.

"I must say i didn't expect to be helping the son of reprerepresentative Shido at a time like this. But i guess that doesn't matter now. Too bad that now isn't the best of times to plan his re-election Campaign." The escort says.

"That's quite alright. For now I'm just a simple school teacher." Shido says.

"I'm impressed. Not only did you escape the school you also saved a dozen kids." The Escort says.

"Well of course. As a teacher What else am i supposed to do?"

"If your father was here he would be proud of what you accomplished." Escort says.

"Oh is that so? To the public he was a great person. But to me he was a tyrant. He made my mother suffer and eventually he drove her to suicide." He countered.

"Even his son who decided to be a simple educator. Will you atleast help my students? I don't care for my well being at all." He asks.

"How Admirable, Mr Shido." Rei interrupts and holds her spear up to Shido's face.

"Miss Miyamoto! T-thank goodness you're alright." Shido says.

"Do you wanna know how i'm so good with the spear? Because i practiced the bayonet too. By my father who's never lost a competition in his life. To think how you made him suffer. The man who is never phased by anything came home to me crying and apolgizing to me. He said i had to repeat the grade because of him." She said. Her eyes held rage in them.

Takashi and Izuku run up to her and she continues.

"But i know only you can control the grades. But i held my temper because he promised me he would put you and your father in jail if his investigation goes through." She continues.

"But now? You pay." Rei finishes. She inches the spear tip closer to Shido and drew blood from his cheek.

Izuku drew his blade slightly. It reformed into a broadsword.

"Are you gonna commit murder? Your a Policeman's daughter for god's sake! You don't wanna become a criminal do you?" Shido pleads.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT FROM YOU!" Rei yells.

Thunder sounds out.

"Then you should kill him. I had the displeasure of associating with this man's father once. If you wish, Kill Him!" Saya's father says.

Takashi moves to stop her but Seako stops him. Though Izuku surprised everyone by slashing his blade at Shido. Somehow leaving no mark.

"**Crawling Sinner's Curse. May thee burn in hell.**" He says as the incantation is finished.

All of a sudden Shido felt immense pain that brought him to his knees as a giant shadow in his eyes formed around him becoming unspeakable horrors to him that crawled up his back. The sins he has done multiplied the pain. Only then did a burn scar appear on him while his clothes ripped where Izuku slashed him.

"W-what, i-is t-t-this!" Shido asks.

"In order to redeem yourself you must leave our presence at once. Along with those who were tainted by you. Then you may know the meaning of pain. Consider this mercy for i could have easily decapitated you. Now. **Get out of my sight!**" Izuku finishes.

He then grabs Shido and throws him out the property with One-for-All at 6%. He didn't notice Tohru writing down his behavior in her journal.

"I won't let you go down the path of Villainy. This is your first strike. There won't be a third."

Izuku sheaths his blade ignoring everyone's shocked faces. Well...

"That was so cool Big Brother Zuku!" Arisu exclaims.

Izuku smiles and pats her head before heading back in. "If you need me I'll be inside cataloging my findings. Come on Zero." He says.

As he walks away writing the others stare in shock while Saya, Marikawa, Uraraka, and Tohru had intense blushes on their faces.

The guys took a big step back from them while Saeko and Rei Followed suite.

**And thats a wrap.**

**And all in one chapter too!**

**The next bit will be of Izuku leading them to MHA after Tohru gets the other's parents. But the EMP blast will still happen. Then the OVA is where his journey ends.**

**As for the parents, send me descriptions and details you think they should have.**

**As always, this is Madko Signing Off.**


	16. Final episode of HSOTD Arc

"AH HA YES YES YES! I REMEMBER!" Marikawa exclaims. She was literally jumping with joy.

"What are you talking about Miss Shizuka?" Tenya asks.

"I remember my freinds phone number." She explains whilst hugging Arisu. "You mean the one with the guns and Humvee?" Rei asks.

"Thats right. She is in the S.A.T. The Special Assault Team. So she must be still alive." The camera pans downward to show Arisu who is very uncomfortable under Marikawa's bust. (Is that the right term?)

"Oh! More importantly gimme your phone!" Marikawa asks Izuku.

"Uh sure but i don't know if it'll work across the Multiverse." He says.

She grabs it and begins speaking to herself as she dials the number.

It works and she hears her freind on the other side.

"Rika!" She says.

"Oh thank god your alive!" She said. "I'm happy for you Miss Shizuka." Kanna says.

The scene changes to show Rika in an air port. With a familiar galaxy suited being and faceless man watching from afar.

As she spoke Markanov decided to speak. "So Slenderman, mind telling me the purpose of making Izuku more bold?"

"You know why and don't worry. Gob allowed it and his behavior will change depending on the world to fit the situation along with the others. This will help them all in the long run." He answers.

"I see. Well it's not like i aint doing my own meddling as well." Markanov agrees as he has a platform behind him with Takashi's mother and Rei's father on the platform.

The Nuclear bomb went off and the giant flash is able to be seen.

Back with Izuku and co.

"That was an EMP Blast from a Nuclear warhead." Izuku says. "Then that means all our electronics are dead." Katsuki says. He was now wearing a slimmer version of his guantlet and they could shoot bursts of explosive beams now. He also had guantlet like claws on his hands.

"This isn't good." Tenya says. He was wearing his hero suit and held a crowbar. Ochaco had a Breasplate on and white vambraces. With them wearing thick Biteproof undersuits under their costumes. In Ochaco's hands is a Duffel back containing clothes, rations, water, and a med kit.

"Is there a way to fix this issue?" Takagi asks.

"Daddy. Right, if we replace the fried curcuits and repaired any damage then cars and things like that will still work. Older models preferably." Saya suggests.

"Go check the cars right now." Mr Takagi orders. "Yes sir."

"Izuku." "Yes sir?" Izuku asks. "I can't help but notice your ability to stay calm and rational at a time like this, along with a noticable smile. For that you owe my praise and blessing." He says.

"T-thank you sir." Izuku accepts. Before any one the guys could think along the lines of 'lucky bastard' a gunshot sprang out as a guard is trying to push back the hoard.

"Tohru and Bakugo! You are with me taking on the horde while Tenya and Kohta defends Komuro while he seals off the exits. Rei and Saeko. Go with Ochaco while she uses her quirk to bring the others outside back inside to safety. Saya, you are to protect Shizuka while she tends to anyone with injuries they may have sustained. Kanna and Arisu, take Zero and hide in the humvee. Takashi, when i shoot a green flare, start up the humvee and get the others. And expect a giant dragon." Izuku said.

With those commands and orders they were off. Just in time to for the gate was about to fall. Grey stone liquid enveloped the gate and it was permanantly shut off. Along with any other entrances. Takashi then took the time to create castle walls and towers along with ramps to add defensive measures.

Tenya used this terrain to bat at the zombies and traverse the area as he grinded along handy rails provided. Kohta used his quirk to create a sniper rifle that uses a revolver mechanism, somehow corrodes targets, has adjustable high zoom, and will mechashift into a sword.

Ochaco on the other hand had extendable wings on her sides with fans on her now afloat body grabbing guards on the other side.

While she was doing so Saeko was a purple and blue blur as she took down a wave of undead while Rei stabbed and slashed any stragglers nearing her.

Saya was busy using her sharp hair to attack any Zombies nearing her. And the greatest part is that her hair stayed pink and blood free. Marikawa was using her quirk to heal any injuries the bystanders sustained as the camp was on fire. Nazi died.

"Come On Kanna!" "Okay!" Arisu was holding hands as they ran to the garage. But just their luck that a zombie cut them off. It was about to grab Arisu and she watch in sliw motion that it latched on to her arm.

Or it would have if her necklace didn't glow and her arm became white fire itself. In an instant the zombie was ashes.

Kanna meanwhile had breathed out a torrent of flames from her mouth at another wave of zombies.

Kanna quickly grabbed Arisu and they got in the humvee.

Izuku was meanwhile cutting through the giant horde of undead with both Glaive and blade. He discarded them for punching the horde away. He still doesn't know how to weild a blade after all.

Bakugo was cursing, swearing, killing, and exploding everything in between. Nuff said.

And Tohru? Lets just say Ash and leave it at that.

Yeah.

In the end though the horde of undead are gone. With the home of the Takagi Family in perfect condition. And now more defended as Komuro took the time to create Castle walls around the place.

And Mr Takagi himself revealed that he had stored Castle doors that were going to be scrapped.

"To all of you who defended our home. I thank you for your willing to help those without wanting reward. So it gives me great relief to know that my daughter is in great hands." Mr Takagi says.

"Thanks Mr Takagi. It was no trouble at all." Izuku said

"But thanks is in order. So, you also have my blessings and this." Mrs Takagi says.

She then takes out a cherry wood box with velvet interior holding a Revolver with Western details, a pistol grip, and a 11 imch barrel. It was coated in platinum and had a white oak pistol grip. The revolver barrel had a welded on blade. With the end of the blade stopping a half inch after the barrel.

"This is Jakob. A revolver i owned since my teenage years. Use it well on your journey." She says.

"Thank you Miss Takagi. I will." Izuku says.

Saya smiles knowing that her parents do love her. But then more, lewd, shall we say, thoughts clouded her mind when thinking of Izuku and her.

Said green hair got a BIG CHILL up his spine.

But he let it go.

For they regathered at the Humvee. Izuku let down his Panzercycle and the Motorcycle. Katsuki got on the bike, which redesigned itself to his colors and scheme, the others got in the Humvee, and Tohru let her wings out while Tenya sat on Katsuki's bike and Ochaco got on Izuku's.

"Everybody ready?" Takashi asked.

"Hell yeah! Let's get moving shitty nerd!" Katsuki yelled.

His bike was dark green and black. Had grenade decals on his bike with levers as footholds, two spoilers, fronts of the handle bars, and housed a seat on the back with metal bags on the sides, it also had a much bigger frame and the rims were made in the image of Bakugo's mask peice.

In fact if was made more like a chopper now. It also had four exhaust pipes under the bags. Two for exhaust while the top two are for propulsion.

"Yeah yeah, you ticking time bomb." Izuku retorted as he charged up his Panzercycle.

Not even a second later the time bomb himself was flying after him swearing and exploding all the fugging same. Takashi on the other hand just shook his head as the Humvee Started and they took off.

(An indefinite time later)

Here we see the group stuck on a highway. Why?

Out of gas.

"Well Takashi, Izuku?" Rei asked.

They both perk up and sigh. "Oh well/Oh screw it." They both say.

Saeko gets on the roof with Kohta and Takishi going through the Shooting hole holding a shotgun and Sniper rifle.

"Well what do you say Takashi? Want to end this road trip?" Izuku asks as his Cannon arms ready themselves.

"Hell yeah. With a fucking bang!" He then shoots the camera as the screen goes black.

**And scene. And sadly due to youtube being an Evil sumbitch i cant use the OVA.**

**Also. Take 2 Interactive.**

**What the fuck bois.**

**I'll get to updating** **Panty and Stocking Fic soon but Fusion Huntsman is first.**

**Also, i need help coming up with names for the current group. The only rules are the Kanna, Marikawa, Tohru, and Arisu are not part of a team. And Izuku and Takashi are to be leaders. These are going to be teams in RWBY.**

**After another arc of RWBY i want an intermission before and after the world then go to a World you might suggest.**

**But i am leaning towards making Jakob more than a simple gun. And, i got a new harem member for Izuku, Tsugumi Harudori. If you know you know. AU also.**

**Until then.**

**This is Madko, signing off.**


	17. OVA Pt 1

**Okay i decided Feck it and went ahead and began the OVA. I figured i can make a new sequence of events instead. Some things will stay but the dialogue will be changed for the most part.**

**(Hai! I'm still a line!) **

"An, an island?" Saya says. Here we see our travelers getting off a boat, which they managed to find, and looking onwards to a beach.

"How did we end up here?" Saya asks. Her hair mimicing a question mark.

"I can explain." Tenya says.

For the audience we show a crudely drawn commentary for Tenya.

"We got on a boat, which we luckily found, but since we didn't have have a map we went to the nearest Island. And since the undead can't exactly swim we figured this is the proper shelter." Tenya said while unintentionally doing a robotic dance.

"I KNOW THAT! And where did this commentary come from?" Saya asks. Her hair also curls upwards into devil horns and then into crude hands scratching her head in a confused manner.

"Oh come on Saya, look at this place. It's beautiful, and we got it all to ourselves." Rei says. "I agree. We even have a building up ahead to use as shelter." Ochaco says.

"Really?" Arisu and Kanna Sync.

"Oh hell yeah! Let's go!" Takashi says.

"Right." Izuku says.

(A little bit later)

"Man, i can't believe our luck. This is great." Takashi says. Instead of a speedo he wore a pair of swimming shorts that Izuku had. Izuku himself was wearing his spare pair of shorts along with his breathing mask.

Kohta on the other hand, had the Cock sock.

Bakugo had shorts and sandals on.

Tenya is in his UA swimming uniform.

And Rei's father, who joined the group earlier along with Takashi's mother and Reka, was wearing jorts. Not even embarrassed.

"We couldn't find any food aside from the water but hey, the merchandise is pretty sexy here." Kohta says.

"You got that right!" Bakugo proudly pronounced.

"Oh god! Don't tell me we have another Mineta!" Izuku said out loud.

Instead of blowing up shit like usual. Bakugo began to freak out.

So Tenya and Rei's father, Moto for now, decided to help him. "Who's Mineta?" Takashi asks. "A Perverted Midget." Izuku, Tenya, and Bakugo synced.

"Yeah, it's a wonder why he is in this school." Ochaco says who was in a brown bikini and silk skirt peice.

The others were in their attire from the real OVA while Tohru was in her Strawberry Bikini and Kanna was in her onsie. Reka was in a purple bikini. And Takashi's mother, Ms. Komuro, had on a white one piece.

"Thank you! But if he wants to dig his own grave then let him. He's going to get killed by his behavior." Izuku says.

"Anyway we got shelter, water but nothing to eat." Rei asks.

"I'm starting to get hungry too." Marikawa said.

"Same here. Me and Kanna." Arisu says.

Marikawa then begins to lift her chest and drop them.

"If i don't eat soon, they shrink, to Double D."

"Double D." Takashi and Kohta sync whisper. In response Izuku punched the back of their heads.

"DAMMIT I ALREADY HAVE TO DEAL WITH ONE DAMNED PERVERT! YOU WANT TO BE HIT BY ME!" Izuku said.

Yes readers. Even our adowable widdle Cinnamon Roll Izuku is done with Mineta's shit.

"Okay! We get it!"

"Now go get food from the island! I am about to break something if anymore bullshit like that happens!" He ranted.

"Hey Deku." Katsuki said. "What!"

"How about a little race to cool off?" Katsuki says.

Little known fact but when Izuku gets mad and wins a race. He feels better then ever and forgets why he was mad in the first place. And a pissed off Izuku is Villain Izuku in a nutshell.

"Fine! Better to be away from these assholes!" Izuku said. His body was already covered in glowing veins and green electricity. He put on sandals and readied himself. Katsuki and surprisingly Tenya joined him.

"Three, two, one. GO!" Ochaco yelled.

In seconds a small tornado of sand is in Izuku's place. Katsuki just stood there with Tenya.

"What's going on?" "I may derive Deku but that's only because mad Izuku is Psychopathathic Megalomaniac Izuku in a nutshell. So a race usually calms him down. After that we'll look for food." Bakugo said.

Soon enough Izuku was back in a better mood and not even tired. "Wooh! What a workout! And i'm not even tired." "Well, i can't say he doesn't look bad when mad that's for sure." Reka says to Shizuka.

"Yeah. We actually spoke with izuku on how his quirk effects his body and guess what. His stamina is so massive that he is practically forced to have a harem without meaning to." Ochaco said to her.

"I wouldn't mind myself." Tohru said with a very perverted grin.

"Me too. Though you gotta ask. Where does that energy come from?" Saya asks.

All of Izuku's (unofficial) harem girls nodded in agreement and wonder.

"Well boys, get to it, we'll be over here waiting." Ms. Komuro says.

Instantly all the guys, except Izuku, were shown crudely drawn and colorless.

Then they were sitting on their knees. "We'll find food for you!" Kohta, Takashi, Izuku, and Tenya synced. Katsuki chuckled and Moto tch'ed at Takashi.

"That's our boys," Rei said.

"Such a couple of men." Saeko says.

(Meanwhile, in the 1A Dorms)

Kirishima was busy making Pancakes for Eri and Kota when he felt an immense amount of pride hit him square in the jaw.

"Midoriya! YOU ARE A TRUE MAN! I AM HAPPY TO SAY THAT YOU ARE A REAL MAN!" He yells. Unbeknownst to him. Tetsutetsu said the same thing.

(Back to our group)

"What do you mean you don't got any food!" Rei yells.

"I couldn't find anything on the island. I looked everywhere too." Takashi said.

"I did find dry leaves at least."

"Sorry we're late." Izuku said. In his hands along with Kohta and Tenya were nets full of fish while Bakugo was holding alot of wood. Rei's father is holding coconuts.

"We were out hunting." Izuku said.

"My goodness! So much food!" Reka says.

**Okay i am gonna end it here because this is a Two parter. And up next is a Smut for our resident gravity User Uraraka. Why? She had a crush on him first. As for the actual smut, i will try my best.**

**Also. This will be like WAY later into my fictions but i plan on having Death Battles for my characters.**

**As always, this is Madko, Signing Off.**


	18. OVA Pt 2

**Last time on Dragonball Z...**

**Wait...**

**Shit. ****Wrong Universe.**

**Last time on Highschool of the Dead...**

"Wow! You guys are amazing! Especially you big brother!" Arisu says.

Izuku could feel his heart being peirced by cuteness.

"Oh its nothing. Kohta and me attended Survival courses, Tenya did cause he wanted to, and Bakugo was bored. Mr Moto didn't mind helping too." Izuku explained.

"Awesome!" Tohru said.

"Well what you prefer ladies? A useless normal boy? Or a useful child and fat geek?" Saya quips.

Takashi had a Aura of depression around his body.

(Some, time, later)

The scene changes to night as the group minus the children and the parents all gathered around by a fire.

"Wow!" Marikawa says.

"Oh i could eat them up right now!" Ochaco says.

"Where are Alice and Kanna?" Rei asked.

"They went to forage with Mom and Mr Moto. And Tohru went to go find a couple pigs in the next country over. She is a dragon after all." Takashi answered.

"That explained her absence. What about Kacchan and Tenya?" Izuku asked.

"They headed to the mainland in their Hero Costumes to scavenge for supplies in the apartments." Ochaco answered.

"Oh i Thought it was because he finally noticed he was a little bitch and ran away?" Kohta said.

Everyone began laughing.

Soon enough everyone began to stare in the fire as the Hydrangea leaves took effect.

Marikawa rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, maybe I'm a little Too Hungry. I don't know why but i feel sleepy now." She says.

"Yeah. Me too." Izuku said.

"Now that you mention it I feel Dizzy all of a sudden." Saeko replies.

"Yeah me too. Whats going on with my eyes?" Rei asks.

"I smell Something strange." Ochaco says.

Marikawa soon realizes that they fucked up.

"This smell, HYDRANGEA!" she yells while standing up.

"Hydrangea?" Kohta and Rika Sync.

"Dont inhale the smoke! The hallu-" Too late.

"What!? You don't mean?" Takashi says.

"Oh yeah! Love and Peace! Peace for Vietnam!" Kohta spouts.

"Was this beach house used to hide a hidden drug Operation? *gasp* Its like Breaking Bad!" Saya says as she can't use her hair right now.

"Everyone! Get away from this place! Come on guys!" Izuku commands.

(Time skip card.)

"Takashi." Rei says. She then leaps forward arms wide open and tackles Takashi. Saeko joins her and try to seduce him.

Saya meanwhile grabbed Izuku into her breasts with Rika. "Our bodies are hot." Saya says.

"Our cores are Burning hot." Rika finshes before attempting to kiss Izuku.

"WAKE UP YOU TWO!" Izuku said. He slaps them both in the face and they stop. Both faces obscured.

"Hit Me More!/Hit Us More!" They sync.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Izuku said.

"PEACE AND LOVE IN NAM!" Kohta yells for some reason.

Ochaco takes initiative and grabs Izuku's hand.

"Come on Izuku! We can wait it out in the forest." She says seemingly unaffected.

"Right!" He said.

**Yeah this is turning into a three parter. I got in contact with a freind named Big Diesel who was recommended by Johnny Specter. He'll help with. The smut for this Arc and after the arc we'll have a much needed break.**

**As always. This is Madko, Happily Signing Off!**


	19. OVA pt 3 final

**Okay i decided with Big Diesel that we will have the smut as an Omake.**

**But i will atleast try my hand at it for a job in the beginning. Heh.**

**So don't expect much. I do tend to over think shit so this was a fuck it all moment. **

**I might post the smut in a seperate fic if the word limit exceeds normal limitations but knowing me I'll do that regardless.**

**But sorry this whole fiasco took so damn long.**

**Now. Last time on Drago- FUCK! **

Izuku slowly woke up with a groan. His body was tired, he regretted sleeping on the ground. And the worst of this? He can't remember a thing.

"Ow, what happened last night?" He asked. He tried moving his hand but noticed that a weight was on it.

He tried to move his other hand and got the same result. He manages to look down and instantly he morphs into a Tomato.

On his neked body was Ochaco Butt naked and sleeping peacefully on his left side. On his right side was Tohru also Naked and revealing small scales on her cheeks. Her scales continued to her arms and legs as well.

_Izuku.EXE has Crashed due to Unforeseen Circumstances. We deeply regret to inform that Izuku will be shut down to save itself. After Two Hours time please follow the instructions by your nearby technician. Thank you and have a nice day. _

Ochaco stirred from her sleep and slowly but surely the events of the past come back to her. She blushes but soon that turns to satisfaction as she feels her stomach. She didn't even need to look to know that she was filled to the brim with sperm.

She then noticed that Tohru was waking up as well. Completely covered in sperm. Even a bit at the corner of her mouth.

'Damn he went to town on her. Must be because she is a dragon.' Ochaco smiles.

She wakes up and sees that Ochaco was smiling and noticed the situation.

She smirks though when she notices something waking up.

"Oh my. Someone just won't quit." Tohru says.

"I'll Say. I'll take it from here. You definitely are sore." Ochaco said while motioning to the redness on Tohru's clit.

"Yeah, you go get him tiger. And don't be afraid to swallow." She says before getting her clothes back on.

Ochaco smirks and she slowly goes towards the Twelve incher. Her head is right up to it and after softly grabbing it the penis throbs in pleasure.

She smiles before slowly and surely stroking the penis whilst kissing the tip. Izuku, who was still crashed mind you, groans in pleasure.

Ochaco soon slowly began licking his dick the more she kissed it.

More groans and soon enough moans were mixed in as Uraraka began to finger herself. Enjoying how slow she is taking it.

She soon begins to suck the tip and then surely gulps down the whole thing. This causes Izuku to buck and she inadvertently Deepthroats him.

Learning from last time she quickly breaths through her nose and relaxes her throat. Her mouth sucks in the twelve incher with ease and she continue to deepthroat and greedily suck the Penis. Stroking it as well.

Izuku groans in pleasure and a noticeable smile and drool is seen on his face. Though it was a tomato still.

Ochoca then sucks the dick with more vigor and lets Izuku, who was acting on instinct, grab her head and thrust his penis into her throat as he shoots ropes of Sperm into her throat.

While that happened Ochaco had came as well from thrusting her fingers into her clit. Izukus collapsed with heavy breaths while Ochaco swallows his sperm without hesitation.

She grabs her bikini and ties it back on while Izuku finally stirs. Reboot being a little early.

"Oh, man i am hungry." Izuku remarks. He is on a short circuiting brain so when he sees Ochaco's Thick ass he pays no mind as he puts his swimming trunks on.

"Morning sleepyhead." Ochaco Greets.

"Morning." Izukus says. Finally his brain starts back up and notices Ochaco putting her Bikini undrgarments on.

"Ochaco." Izuku says.

"Yeah?"

"Did we?"

"Yep. We were much more truthful in the haze of the Hydrangeas and we apparently got Tohru in the mix as well. Though your guess is good as mine as how that happened." Ochaco answers all of Izuku's questions.

"I see. I'm oddly calm now. Is this normal?" He asks.

"Yeah. You will just start freaking out slowly but surely when night comes." Ochaco states remembering what Tohru told her.

"I feel like we need a vacation from this. Should we head home?" Izuku asks.

"I would love nothing more than to go back to school. God i never thought I'd Say that." Ochaco agrees.

(A few hours later.)

"Alright, this Should work." Izuku states. He was holding a small Mirror shard and placed it on a empty frame.

Everyone was suited up and had their stuff in bags ready to leave this Godfarsaken world.

The Mirror shard Stretched and filled the frame. Instantly it became a small mirror that expanded into a big mirror.

"Everyone ready to leave? I will not be coming back to this zombie infested world again." Izuku states.

Everyone confirms and Izuku touched the Surface of the mirror. It rippled like water and a Clear image of UA's Living room is in view.

He walks through like it was an arch and everyone followed. As soon as the last person walked through Shattering was heard alerting Mina, who was making popcorn, to look in the living room.

When she saw everyone she did the most dignified response she could muster.

"HOLY SHIT! MIDORIYA IS BACK!"


	20. Tomura fucks up

This was not something Izuku Expected to happen. Like, at all.

First he came back. Dat is gud.

Second, Mina saw him back in his world and yelled the fact out. Dat is fine.

What isn't good is that his Children, all of Class 1A, some of 1B, and his mom to glomp him and effectively crush him to death.

Thank god Bakugo had been able to get most of them off him because Izuku was going from green to blue in seconds.

"Thanks man." Izuku gasped out.

"No problem. You aint dying yet till j tell you to." He grins. Izuku grins back. "At least I got Laid." He counters.

"IZUKU!" Ochaco blushes.

"WAIT WHAT!" Mina yells. One look and everyone puts two and two together.

Mineta spoke first. "YOU LUCKY BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" He yelled. He would have if he wasn't flicked away by Izuku.

"Annoying little shit." He mumbles.

He then begins to feel all the stress in his body hit him hard.

"Oh god this was a doozy. Mom? Is it okay if i sleep in my room for like the whole week. Because regardless i'm passing out." And pass out he did. Instantly he fell asleep and onto the floor.

Ochaco giggles and uses her Quirk on him to lift him up. "Come on. Lets let him sleep." She says.

"Alright but who are they?" Kirishima asks.

"We are just a group from a Zombie apocalypse is all. Your friend here is why we're all alive." Takashi says.

"ZOMBIES!?" Everyone shouts.

"Yep. He even somehow gave us Quirks or whatever you call superpowers here. Its amazing really." Kohta explains.

"Really now. Why don't you come with me then. Our specialists can determine what kind of Quirks you have. And hopefully get you a home here. Because there is no way we are letting you go back to that god forsaken world." Nezu suggests.

"Sure. After that I feel like attending this school. Would be a Better School to attend thats for sure. What do you say guys?" Takashi says whilst Hoisting his Bat onto his shoulders.

"I'll just be getting to Know Izuku's Children. Arisu wanna come with?" Tohru asks.

"Yeah! I wanna know Big bro's kids as well!" She states while Kanna follows along. The adults just decide to follow Takashi's group and Tenya and Bakugo sit down at the couch to fill the rest of the students in on whats happened.

Meanwhile...

"You sure that to attack Midoriya whilst asleep is a Good Idea?" Kuroguri asks Shigiraki.

"Yep. Once the protege is gone the troublesome quirk will finally die off and we can begin to dismantle the filthy Hero society." Tomura says. He nods to Spinner who jumps through the portal and Quickly Attacks the Boy.

He was still sound asleep until the cloth covered blade hits him. He hits the ground with a thud whilst the others scream and hide away.

Spinner hoists his blade and readies another swing.

His left arm and Right hand are Violently torn off by Izuku. He screams in pain but that soon turns to fear as he produces his glaive and he opens his green fiery eyes.

"Muda." Izuku said before morphing his Glaive into a Guantlet. Punching spinner into a Portal.

But he didn't just stop there. No sir.

He walked straight throught the portal and threw his glaive at Tomura, who was shell shocked mind you, and grab Kuroguri's Neck braces and rip them off. Revealing a purple mist haired man with yellow Eyes. He used his strength along with his Caught glaive to CHOP OFF his legs and arm. Ignoring the screams of anguish.

The four metal shards were back and ablaze around him. Two green wing constructs of green fire produced themselves on his back while his hair turns into fire as well.

Izuku slowly approaches Tomura who was nursing a Gash on his arm, and ignore the torrent of Flames from Dabi. The flames actually turned black and condensed into a small Flame in Izuku's Palm. He throws the glaive and the added black fire cauterized Dabi's legless body.

"S-stay away! Stay away from me!" Tomura begs.

Toga cowers as the others escape.

"Nah, I'm Gonna make you wish i killed you." Izuku said before usiusing his strength to snap his arms and use his right hand to rot off his left arm, legs, and dick.

Izuku felt no mercy for what he did whilst Tomura Cried and cried in pain.

But the real kicker was when Toga tried escaping that Izuku grabbed her by the hair with black tendrils. She screamed, cries, kicked and scratched but as the screen goes black, her screams continued and began to reach outside the hideout as she was slowly dragged into the Darkness.

Long story short, don't fuck with a sleeping midoriya.


	21. Intermission Final

"Izuku." Bakugo asks. He is currently trying not to provoke the vile monster that Izuku became as he basically massacred the League of Villians for disrupting his sleep.

"**Yes Kacchan**." Izuku asked. He had six black tendrils on his back holding Toga hostage and one was digging INTO HER EAR!

"What're you doing?" He asks.

"Just resetting her Brain so when she is let go she becomes a Law abiding Citizen. She won't even remember her crimes. I am also tearing out the little part in her brain or atleast adjusting it so she can't use her Quirk for some time. The rest are in the hospital and i have been told that i am getting a pass considering i just dismantled a whole Villian organization. Though i am gonna be on house watch for quite a while." Izuku said before Finishing and retracting his tendrils.

Toga Stumbles a bit and soon enough she stands with strength and smiled. Not a psychotic smile no no. A genuine smile.

"I Take it the Treatment was a Success?" Izuku asked. He even decided to drink a celebratory soda.

"Yes Master." Toga says with no shame. Izuku spittakes, Katsuki as well before laughing his ass off, And Ochaco and Tohru become envoloped in a Dark Aura that would made the Joker Falter.

"W-why the Hell are you calling me that?" Izuku coughs out.

"Well we are Master and servant for four years." She says.

Instantly everyone is confused.

"Eh?" Izuku asks.

"I beleive Izuku unknowingly gave false memories to her while rewiring her brain. Most likely because of the tendrils." Tenya theorizes. "Oh man. I thought my day couldn't get worse but nope! It did." Izuku sighs.

(Actually its the work of another quirk he unlocked. The next Quirk is Hyalokinesis.)

"Hold on." Izuku said vegore digging back in and sending whatever memory he has apparantly. Gob meanwhile had Makarov help with that behind the scenes.

Izuku retracted the Tendril and Toga stumbles again but now she gave Izuku a Big hug.

"Hey Big Brother!" She says.

Instantly everyone is Laughing and Even Makarov couldn't help but Chuckle.

Izuku though, he just facepalms.

"I give up that's it." He says.

"Whats wrong bro?" Laughter intensifies. "Everyone are being fucking idiots thats what. Including Me." Izuku says. "Well you are definitely smarter then Blondie bomber there." Toga argues.

Now normally Izuku would not laugh at that in fear of death by Katsuki.

But now he began laughing so hard that he was crying tears of joy while everyone but Toga and Katsuki are either oblivious or in stunned silence.

Soon though, Izuku is gonna be very uncomfortable.

(Later)

"So, this girl thinks that she is My daughter and you are her brother." Inko asks.

"Yeah I'll be honest. I'm just waiting for Cameras to pop out and say i'm being pranked but Doctors are saying that my Quirk literally gave her a new life. But her being my 'sister' is definitely a better alternative to her calling me her master. I just hope to god this doesn't turn into a cheesy anime harem plot." Izuku said.

Dawh shit he figured it out! CUT TO THE NEXT SCE-

(Time Skip)

"So Izuku, what do you think of the new pets your future self has given your children?" Momo asked.

"Well i would have to say that i am a little worried considering one file is Literally a Ghost Type and Fire Type pokemon, whatever that is, and another is a Water Type and a Dark Type (I think it is. I don't got any Pokedex entries or any games at all. Just going of what others told me.) I am a little concerned. But if my Future self says they are safe then I'll take My word for it. What did the name them anyway?" Izuku explains then asks.

"Eri named the Chandelur Wambu and Kota named the Greninja to Froaklin." Mina said.

"Why Wambu? And why do i think i heard of that name?" (Side effect of being a Multiversal Documenter) Izuku asks. He gets a simple shrug in response.

"Ah well. Hopefully i'll get to spend some time with the kids later. And maybe find a good place to house the others. I know the Miss Shizuka is allowed to be an Apprentice nurse for Recovery Girl and will be living close by while Takashi is gonna attend UA next year so he's living nearby. Along with his new girlfriends Saiko and Rei." Izuku said.

"Wait! What!" Mineta yelled in shock.

"Yeah, they had feelings for him for quite some time. And the event we shall never speak of at all unless we hang ourselves by barbed wire and thorns had pretty much made everyones feelings known." Izuku said ignoring their stares at the mention of THAT.

'And apparently i also am in love with more than Ochaco. Oh god.' Izuku lamanted.

"Uhm Izuku, where are your legs?" Toru asked.

"Hmm?" Izuku asked before looking down to see his legs fading away.

Instantly his mood darkens.

"GOB I'M GOING TO FU- (I'm sorry but that is not allowed on this christian Minecraft server. Please refrain from further Cussing or you will be banned.) -ND THEN I'LL-" Izuku couldn't finish for he was gone.

Everyone was definitely shocked to say the least but sighed knowing this might happen at some point.

"Hey, Where is Katsuki, Tenya and Uraraka?" Tohru asks wondering where her husband is.

**Woo!**

**This was a great chapter to write.**

**I'm gonna be bringing Izuku to Remnant next as he along with his Bae, Katsuki and Tenya will be a new team called IIKO (Icon) in Beacon. Katsuki will be getting a new change as well.**

**Whilst the currently Known Harem Members for Izuku in Remnant will Be Ruby, Yang, Velvet because Bunnies must stick together, and whoever you suggest.**

**And with that, this is Madko, Signing the Fuck off!**

**'Falls fown ded'**


	22. RWBYverse Arc: Pt 1

"Dammit Gob! Can I just have One Day of Fucking Peace!?" Izuku asks. A Black wolf lunged at him but he just bitch slapped it to death in one go.

"FUCK RIGHT OFF!" Izuku yells. Katsuki then appears in his Hero Costume and falls down landing on Izuku.

Then Tenya who is wearing his Hero Costume as well. The Ochaco who used her quirk to land safely besides to pile of dudes.

"That's it, i'm going to punch someone until i get my God damn answers!" Izuku yells from the ground.

"I think that'll have to wait. And, huh?" Katsuki then notices his head felt a little heavier.

"The hell?! Why do i got Animal Ears!?" He yells in shock. Ochavo then notices to and couldnt help but pet them. "Holy crap they're real alright!" She says.

"Don't touch me!" Katsuki yells. Another Grimm jumps out and Katsuki just disintgrates it.

"Fuck off!" Katsuki yells. He then feels his ears twitch as a siren starts Blaring. "Oh shit! A catastrophe alarm is ringing!" Katsuki yells before running off to the source. The others forget whatever they were thinking as they head to the Danger.

Meanwhile...

Ruby was tired.

She had been fighting for hours with little to no rest and the only thing keeping her going was her mouth piece that was giving her air to steady her breathing.

"There too many of them!" Weiss shouted from her side.

"We need to hold out! Civilians are still in danger if we don't hold them here!" Ruby shouted as she shot another Beowolf was about to claw a random man running with his son.

The man nodded a thanks to Ruby before picking up his son and ran faster to safety.

"Smash!" Yang shouted as she fire her punches with aura fuse into them to make air whip around.

They no where nearHISpower, but it was close enough as it sent a Nevermore to the ground dead.

"Ruby! Behind you!" Blake shouted as Ruby turn around to see a King Taijitu coming down at her.

Ruby try to block, but everything seem to slow down as she knew she couldn't move fast enough to block.

'No...I'm sorry Mr Deku. I couldn't live up to your teachings.' Ruby thought as she close her eyes in preparation of her death.

"Don't worry!" A voice call out, making Ruby eyes shot open as she knew that voice.

Yang eyes grew in shock before a huge grin appear on her face.

'He's here!' They thought as a green blur shot past Ruby and straight to the King Taijitu.

"Why!" The green blur said as he threw his punch, hitting the King Taijitu square on it head.

"CAUSE I AM HERE!" The green fighter said as he blew the King Taijitu heads to pieces.

The Grimm stopped as they suddenly saw a new fighter came into the battle grounds.

Weiss and Blake look at the man with a narrow stares as they didn't who this man was, but Ruby and Yang cheer as they knew who this man was.

"MR DEKU! IT YOU!" Ruby and Yang cheer as they stare at their idol and role model since childhood.

Izuku look at the two who call out to his hero name and blink.

'How do they know my name?' Izuku thought as he took a closer look at the two.

Katsuki just shot past as he used his quirk against a Ursa Major whilst Ochaco flew in with her New Gear Hatsume made for her. She quickly touched a nearby Building support and it lifted in the air. She dropped and held it up and batted away a King Taijutu. Tenya leaps in and Roundhouse kicks a Creep into the tunnel as it starts to become repaired by telekinesis.

"Mr. Deku!" Ruby says as she gives Izuku a big hug.

"Oh, hey, do I know you?" Izuku asks.

"You saved us from a Pack of Beowolves remember?" Yang says as she locks her arm around his neck.

"Oh yeah! Oh shit I can apparently Time travel!" Izuku says before realizing that he can go into the future. Somehow.

"Who is this? And the others in cosplay?" Blake asks.

"Only the Best Hero EVER! Mr. Deku!" Ruby says as a cartoon backdrop show Izuku in all his Glory.

"Like hell he is! I'm Gonna be to top hero there is!" Katsuki, currently earless somehow, yells.

Now that everyone is seen Katsuki is shown wearing Mechanized Armor for his arms. (Thinks Geno's arms for when he spars with Saitama for the first time with the Grenade Lever on his back hand able to make a giant blade of plasma reaching two feet in length.) He had his hero costume on as well with a underlying Jumpsuit covering his neck.

Tenya has his regular attire and has a pair of Guantlets with Exhaust pipes along them and his boots having been upgraded to hold a pair of deployable blades.

Ochaco wore her jumpsuit with (if you go to Vocal Pineapple and watch his video on her new costume you'll see.) And had a pair of deployable Wings on her back and Turbines in her feet. Her fingers had Armor to her gloves and her fingertips were able to poke out of holes in the glove fingers.

Izuku has his Hero Costume on as well with his former sword now shards floating around him like they were orbiting him. They where set alight with bright green fire. His Glaives were in his palms sheathed and ready to deploy and his hero suit hugged his figure nicely.

The shards Grew and morphed into a hollow rectangle as a Hologram showed.

"Just a Cataloger and Cartographer of the Ever expanding Multiverse. And yes it is real. Because I Myself am from another Universe where Heroes and villains fo exist." Izuku said as the screen showed his world. Mostly his memories in third person.

Weiss called bullshit, Blake was interested to say the least, and everyone else had mixed reactions.

"Anyway, where the hell am i?" Izuku asks.

"You're Currently in Vale but-" Jaune answers but is interrupted by Ironwood.

"FREEZE! YOU FOR ARE UNDER ARREST FOR POSSIBLE ALLEGIANCE WITH THE WHITE FANG!" Ironwood shouts whilst pointing his gun at Izuku.

"What! What did I do! I just saved a bunch of innocents and you pull a pathetic excuse for a pistol on me? Don't you dare start that shit with me asshole. I just had to go through a univverse chockfull of undead, get killed two times, break my fucking arms and my blade, and get forcibly removed from my vacation from that shithole of a universe so i am really not in the mood you fuckers." Izuku rants as purple and green fire intensified in his glaives, fists, and shards, even his Eyes began to glow as his sclera turned black and Green fire surrounded his Eyes.

A Surviving Creep leaped at the influx of Negative Emotions but Izuku just punched the air creating a giant volley of Fire that basically disintegrated the poor grimm and whatever was behind it.

"FUCK OFF!" he yells. His flames die out as he is engulfed in a green flash. He was now in his School uniform in a more freeform style and his Tie had the symbol attached to it. His Belt stayed showcasing his Book holsters and two Pouches for his Glaives. The Shards morphed into his outer jacket and became hidden armor.

Ochaco then Pressed her belts Buckle and in a Pink flash only the buckle remained as a mech smaller decoration for her skirt.

In a blue flash Tenya had his uniform on as well while his suit was the tire with Exhaust pipes as crossbones on his tie.

Bakugo was engulfed in a bright red flash with an added boom as his Costume summoner was now his new gauntlets. It was grey and had dark combat green trim with the symbol as a red ring on his midle fingers. He still can activate his quirk too. Though his ears were back.

Ironwood glared but receeded. "Sorry. These last few days have been pretty stressful as you can tell." He says.

"Thank you. I am sorry for yelling but when i got seperated by my Daughter Eri and my son Kota i tend to be very pissed." Izuku finally calmly says.

Katsuki chuckles at the shocked faces. "Adopted, mind you." Tenya chimes in.

"Oh come on man it was funny!" Bakugo bitches.

"Oh shut up Kacchan. The joke died a long time ago. And why did you get animal ears? You cleary never had them before." Izuku sighs. Bakugo looks up to see they werewere actually direwolf ears.

"Oh come on! I thought that was a one off thing! I'm human! Not some human animal hybrid! Was Gob responsible for this?!" Bakugo asks/yells.

"I don't know man. But i am gonna kill him the next Time i see him. Dude took me away from my babies. Not cool." Izuku relents.

"Really guys. You said you want to be heroes but your conversations say otherwise." Ochaco facepalms.

"Well when you find out that a organization of villians are gonna attack you in your sleep and you in blind rage basically slaughter tem all and somehow not kill them for disturbing you, you tend to reevaluate your way of thinking to cope." Izuku said.

He slouches forward and then collapses on the ground. "Fuck my life!" He says.

"Are you okay Mr Deku?" Ruby asks.

Izuku chuckles. "Please. Deku is my hero name. Call me Izuku Midoriya. Blondie is named Katsuki Bakugo, the one with the permanent blush is Uraraka Ochaco, and the man in Glasses is Tenya Iida." Izuku says.

They wave hi but Bakugo just acts like a bitch and scoffs.

End...

**Alright! The RWBY Arc is set! I will end this when the Tournament is getting attacked and the aftermath. I will prevent the fall of Beacon Dammit!**

**I also forgot to mention that a Clone will Replace Izuku if he is needed in a specific universe to help his team mates. Along with others that may get to join our boi.**

**This world will be the first one but you guys gotta tell me which world I'll do Next.**

**Next chapter will be the debut of Team HERO. Yes i changed the name as it sounds perfect. Izuku is still leader tho.**

**As always, this is Madko, Signing off!**


	23. RWBYverse Arc Pt 2

**Yeah heads up but i did this while fucking dying of a fucking cough of all fucking things and my throat feels like it was fucked by a 16 inch dildo made of very rough sand paper and big shards of broken glass with poisoned needles and wrapped in barbed wire. The sanpaper is made of rusty razor blades. :D. And now i think that death is now mercy compare to this.**

_Line_

"So Deku. Mind telling me why these two gals know you?" Katsuki asks.

"When i first travelled to a new universe excluding the Multiverse Hub Mirror, i fell from the sky to punch a Black Bird to slow my fall and used the sword i was given which somehow turned into my jacket and killed a bunch of black creatures. Saving these two in the process when they were kids." Izuku reclaims.

"But how come we are now meeting them in their teens?" Ochaco asks. She sends a very suspicious glare to them. Ruby and Yang shift uncomfortably under it while Blake and Weiss watch in amusement.

"I'm guessing that whenever i return to a universe i might go in the future or just two minutes later. I don't know." Izuku admits.

"But why are you here now? Along with your team?" Ruby asks.

"Because Gob thought it was a very good plan to kick me from my world when i wanted to just spend time with my adopted children Little red. And as soon as i see him he will become my Daughter's next set of jewelry." Izuku said. Everyone but Bakugo looked at him as if he grew a dick for a nose. (Editor: that ain't weird! Its funny! Think of someying else!)

(Me: No! Fuck you!)

"Yeah when some fucker was talking shit about Auntie Inko, Deku almost murdered the man. And honestly i would prefer suicide if i was in that man's shoes. Fuck, it's more of a miracle he didn't go to juvy. They said that it was a Bear attack." Katsuki explains.

"I still call bullshit on that! How in the bloody hell could a bear get in Musatafu in the first place!" Izuku adds.

"I think they where scared off you. And considering you went throu-"

"WE AGREED TO NEVER SPEAK OF THAT KATSUKI!" Izuku yells in his face.

"YOU WANNA GO FUCKER! REMATCH RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Katsuki yells back while sending of sparks from his palms. Izuku had his glaives out and tendrils flailing on his back.

Until Uraraka chopped their necks.

"Seriously you two. Its bad enough you started to fight basically everywhere now. Don't let this translate to a new universe." Uraraka says before tying them to ropes and letting them float in the air.

"Thank goodness Itsuka taught me this move. It works wonders for the damn school."

"Well you can't stop them sadly. Their rivalry is basically what happens when two rabid animals meet." Tenya says.

"Well when those two wake up tell them that the Headmaster would like to speak with them and you." Glynda says before heading inside.

Meanwhile with Cinder and things 1 and 2.

"I think we just found our ticket to power you two. If we can gain their trust we can acquire four valuable assets. Emerald, when you got the chance try to either seduce the green haired one or any other way to convince him to fall to our side. Same goes for the Other boys. I'll focus on the Girl for Mercury will fail." Cinder commands AND roasts.

"Hey!"

(Later.)

"And that's pretty much the jist of it. I was most likely sent here to write about this universe and cement it down in the Multiverse so everything we know isn't destroyed. I can bring others willingly, or Unwillingly this time, and can interfere if I so wish." Izuku explains as his shards reform into his Jacket.

"Well if iit does mean you can prevent our universe from dying then i see no ill will to let you four Attend my school Temporarly. Frankly I would kill to be in your shoes. Or maybe its because i am a teacher." Ozpin relents with the final part to himself.

"Oh man! We gotta attend school?!" Katsuki whines.

"Well no matter how much you look at it we are still minors. We're 16 right now." Tenya adds.

"He's got a point you two." Ochaco adds.

"Oh well." Izuku sighs.

Bakugo though just groans in frustration.

"Well i believe a Grand Entrance is in order. The way we let students prove they belong here and assign teams is by letting them be launched off the Cliff into the Emerald Forest. Were they are required to gain a relic and fight off the Creatures of Grimm to show their creativity, strategy planning, and how they work as a team." Ozpin explains.

Bakugo instantly gains the most Murderous Grin You'll see in your life.

Tenya scooted away. He honestly wanted to go home.

Uraraka gained her battle stance face. And Izuku gave a Determined Smile.

His shards were glowing with excitement.

(Time skip. Cafeteria. Hour before Initiation)

"So we will be attending here huh? Still ain't as good as Lunch Rush." Katsuki states.

"Yeah, though it is kinda cool eating new foods. But definitely still isn't as good as Lunch Rush's Cooking." Ochaco states. Said food was a simple Cheeseburger and Fries with your basic Soda.

Tenya just had a Bowl of bran cereal.

Izuku though. Yeah One For All pretty much gave him the biggest stomach conseivable.

"Ow!" A cry sounded out.

Izuku, who somehow finished, looked towards the cry to see a brown haired Girl with bunny ears was being picked on by a group of Bullies. (Wanna guess?)

Izuku scowls.

"Hey guys. I'll take this one." Izuku said before 'casually' tossing his self dulled Glave and letting it hit the leader's face.

"Yo Fuckos, leave the Bunny girl alone ey? *catch* Or, I might enjoy snapping your arms off." Izuku smiles. His Glass he held begins to morph into a small Flower head. He gives it to Velvet not noticing her blush as he decks a bully who tried to sneak attack him.

"Here, it'll look great in your hair." Izuku says as he gags the others with Black Whip.

He threw them around the ground and then when he finished he throws them out the window into a pair of dumpsters outside. Leaving one door open.

The leader is able the get up but another deck to the Face disorients him. Izuku points his fist to the leader's face and flicks his middle finger. Instantly launching the jackass into the last dumpster.

Izuku just kept his cheerful smile up and could see the astonished looks of everyone.

He just chuckled and sat back down.

Cinder meanwhile watched with interest and Ruby and Yang, well a change of Pantsu are most likely in order.

**Next chapter: Initiation!**

**As always, this is Madko, Signing Off. **


	24. RWBYverse Arc Pt 3

Tenya soon approaches the ground and activates his Quirk and Kicks a tree down to dramatically decrease his momentum as Uraraka uses her Wings to fly to his spot.

"They're going to Show off are they?" Tenya asks. He doesn't even need to turn to see Uraraka nod.

"Of course."

(Meanwhile.)

"Alright Katsuki, please step on the tile." Ozpin asks.

"Don't worry teach. I don't need some weak ass tile for this." Katsuki chuckles.

Ozpin arches a brow then becomes Shocked when Katsuki grabs a pair of pins from his Boots. He activates his quirk and instantly he is flying high in the air. His form was that of a small meteorite flying in the air.

Katsuki then twists his body as Gravity takes over and he starts twisting and becoming a Spiral of explosive power. The spiral turns into a wheel and soon enough a sphere.

He gains speed as the ports in his Hero suit shoot off his Ignited sweat and he is now a bright ball of destruction.

"**_GROUND..._**" He starts. Izuku chuckles as everyone stands up ready to see the end.

"**_ZERO!_**" Bakugo shouts as his voice echoes and he hits the ground.

**_*BOOM!*_**

A giant mushroom Cloud is seen before the shockwave hits the cliff. A Giant gash is seen as the shockwave cut through the cliff and a Giant Crater void of life and full of ash is seen. From the center Bakugo stood Proudly and arrogantly as he walked out the crater. Covered in ash and smoke but somehow unharmed.

Everyone was shell shocked by the power.

Except for one.

"Bitch please. I fart bigger explosions then that." Izuku states. One second he was relaxed the second he was tensed up and jumped EVEN HIGHER than Bakugo and farther.

Izuku just let the wind flow in his hair as he descended. He then flipped about Eight times before landing with a Stomp.

Bakugo's Crater was able to reach five feet in depth.

Now, multiply that by 5.

And throw it out the god damn window because it will not even hold a candlelight to Izuku's crater.

Again. Yang, Ruby, and now Velvet need new panties.

Izuku just shook his foot of some leftover dirt and cockily walked his way to the relic. It was a White king peice with one having a green Emerald on top. He grabbed that before heading back.

Eventually he made it back to the Cliff and watched as the others climbed back up.

Ozpin was the first to recover and led them to the auditorium.

Everyone else just sorta, lazily followed due to shock but a quick boom put an End to that.

"Thank you Bakugo." Izuku states.

"Now, i would like to formally introduce the New Team of Huntsman in Training, Team HERO. Led by Izuku Deku Midoriya. The fellow team mates of our leader will be Katsuki Bakugo or Ground Zero the Explosive Hero, Tenya Iida or Ingenium the Engine Hero, and Uraraka Ochaco or Uravity the Rescue Hero. These four will be staying at Beacon to mearly learn of our world and absorb our culture and allow it to spread throughout Remnant and the Multiverse. For these four are proof enough that the Multiverse really can exist." Ozpin speaks.

Everyone cheered at them and Bakugo being Bakugo just absorbed it like a dried out sponge in a full sink of water.

Izuku chuckled as he went into his beacon outfit in a flash. His new team did so as well wuth their badges now on their ties.

"Thank you and you may have the rest of the day off." Ozpin finishes.

Everyone began to cheer at this.

(Later on in the cafeteria)

"So what is your world like Mr. Deku?" Ruby asks.

"Well, its basically every hero comic ever in my world. But my favorite moment is when I saved my Daughter from the Yakuza."

"And why do you have a Daughter huh?" Weiss asks. 'Great we got a pervert!'

"No Weiss I am not a pervert. Yes I know what your thinking because yes I am that accurate. My Adopted Daughter was basically held by the yakuza for her quirk." Izuku states.

"What!" Everyone shouts.

"Yeah. Long fucking story short. Imaging being torn apart molecule by molecule and reassembled while basically dying and reviving. Now imagine that as punishment and being used to stop your own powers along with round the clock torture and being used as a fucking test subject of all things so your Grandpa can rid the world of heroes. AND YOUR GRANDPA IS THE ONE PERSONALLY DOING THIS!" Izuku stresses.

Instantly everyone is afraid of the answer.

"No, he did-" "He fucking did. And oh man was i pissed when i found out. Just imagine me using that amount of power from initiation and multiply that by ten and then Another ten, and throw it out the window cuz it was worse for Overhaul as i enjoyed every single second." Izuku lamanted.

"The only regret i have is that i stopped." he added.

Izuku grapped a Spoon but notices that it began to ripple.

"Oh what now?" izuku scowls.

In response the spoon flies out and begins to morph into a thin circular plate as Gob Rised out of it with Eri and Kota. He had that fucking grin too.

"Gob," Izuku says whilst being hugged By His children.

"Yes?" he cockily asks.

"**Did you think my children would stop me?**" Izuku asks as his hand grows out a glaive. He could see the fear draining from Gob as Izuku threw his glaive and cut his hat.

Eri hid by Ochaco.

"Mommy, what's wrong with Daddy?" She asks. "He is just mad he was abrubtly seperated from you two. So he is just expressing that holeheartedly." Ochaco states while Izuku basically beats the shit out oof Gob.

Ochaco then sits by Ruby and Yang who Velvet joined. "So, when did you fall in love with Deku." ochaco says with the straightest face you would ever see that you would think she turned into a Jojo's character.

Instantly the three sputter and and blush.

"Don't worry. I may be his girlfriend now, at least i think, we're not sure, but i am gonna let him date other girls because its just mean to keep him to myself." Ochaco states.

Ruby recovers first.

"So your saying We might have a chance?" she finally asks.

"Yep. Just be warned. He's as dense as Jaune there."

'Even She can tell? That is just sad.' Velvet thinks.

End

**I couldn't think of a way to end this. :P**


	25. RWBYverse Arc Pt 4

Izuku stretches as he finishes writing about his days here.

"Hey Nerd. We're Up." Katsuki says before activating his Hero Suit.

Izuku was in his Hero Suit already and was ready. He drew his new Blade from his shards and let it materialize. It was long as a katana and had the Glaive shrunk and fitted to act as the handguard. It was green with a White edge and had black wrapping over the red handle and finished with a Iron cap. Its sheath was made of black wood with silver metal details.

Bakugo forgoed his Grenade levers and had them removed.

Uraraka has a Plasma blade depolyment module in her Armguards and plasma sheilds and Tenya has a Spear/Sniper Rifle Hybrid. Courtesy of Ruby herself.

He walked through and sure enough he has stepped on the Platform to the Vytal Festival tournament.

He grins as his team is announced.

"Welcome One and All to the Vytal Festival Tournament!" Oobleck announces.

"Today we start off with our Guests of the Multiverse who graciously helped us during the Breach. Team HERO." Port continues.

Alot of people cheered at them.

"As they are technically minors still they are to attend Beacon. This was approved by the council."

"And so they have been allowed to participate in the Vytal Festival Tournament and will be able to showcase their powers or Quirks as they call them in this tournament. And it does mutate their bodies at a small scale." Oobleck adds.

"Yes. Take Mr Tenya Iida. His Quirk, Engine has him grow Exhuast pipes out his Calfs that can increase his speed drastically." Gob, a special co-host and going for a Human like look, adds.

"But now let us Announce their contestants. They are a Team of real Huntsman who wanted to Gauge these four and see if they really are heroes." Port explains.

"Meet the Team DARK!" Port announces. (Look it up on youtube. The creator's name is Raxacory)

Four combatants walked up to the stage.

One wore attire reminiscent of a Knight. He held an Axe that turns into a Mace and a Deployable Sheild.

Another wore a Cloak and had a Pair of Swords that rotate and had gun barrels integrated.

The third one was female and had a pair of Bladed Guantlets.

And the Leader was a Fox Faunus and wore more vibrant attire than the rest. She held a blade that can turn into a Shuriken.

"Tenya, you take the one with the swords, I'll take the one with Guantlets, Bakugo can take the one with the Shuriken and Uraraka gets the guy with the Axe." Izuku orders as the landscape changes to a City and a desolate city before them.

Uraraka deploys her Blades and they converge over her hands.

They were Pink and the sheilds were as well.

Izuku slams his fists and they Mechashift into a pair of sheilds that had Spiked studs on the bottom and the top. A small screen where his fist would reasonably be showed a symbol of the Earth. Showing it used Earth Dust and is able to be used when in the world of RWBY.

"Three! Two! One! Fight!" Port announces.

Izuku goes Full Cowling and streaks of Green lightning flow around him.

"Full Cowling! 15%!" He yells before rushing (random fitting names) Ashley as she deploys her blades. They strikes fists and instantly a crater is formed underneath them.

Uraraka dodges the Mace Chris Weilds and Gets a lucky hit and removes the Gravity on it. He is Quickly Disoriented and Uraraka uses her quirk on him. She throws him in the ground and kicks him in the face when he lifts in the Air.

Bakugo was instantly on Audrey and she slashes but Bakugo grabs her weapons and ignites his Palms. Instantly shattering them and blowing her out the ring. Or she would if he didn't grab her tale and and slams her in the ground. Audrey is slammed down two times before being thrown into a Broken Wall. Shattering her Aura.

Izuku is blocking Ashley's Strikes when Tenya is announced to be out.

He stomps the ground stopping her Assualt and uses Black Whip to throw her out the Ring.

He rushes Logan before he can get to Uraraka and activates his Cannon Arms. They reach over his hands and create a Big pocket of Air and allow him to use Wind Dust with his Flicks.

He aims and Flicks at Logan causing a Broken building to shatter more as Logan is launched out the ring.

"And team HERO is the Winner of the first Battle!" Port Announces.

Izuku sighs before Wincing at his old scars beginning to show up.

(Later)

Izuku and Team HERO was celebrating their victory with Team RWBY, Emerald, team JNPR, and Velvet and Coco.

"So i was wondering, why aren't your Wounds Healing? Don't you have Aura where you are from?" Ruby asks Izuku.

"Sadly no. I mean, it is possible for a quirk to act like Aura to happen but generally no." Izuku explains.

Emerald then gains a Very bad idea to the veiwers.

"Mind if i Try to Unlock yours? It may be possible here now." She asks.

"It's worth a shot. What do i need to do though?" Izuku asks.

"All you need to do is relax while I try to unlock your Aura." Emerald says.

She sits in a seat besides Izuku and places her palm on his chest.

He closes his Eyes and Feels a surge of power as Emeralds chants something. Outwards he is glowing a Myriad of Colors.

When Emerald Finished she almost collapsed.

'Holy hell! That was frighteningly alot! What the hell Is he!' She thought.

"Oh wow! Thanks Emerald!" Izuku said before hugging her.

"I Feel like Running all around Beacon Now! I'LL BE BACK!" Izuku shouts as he runs away to sprint around. Leaving a cartoonish dust cloud behind him.

"Hey mind if I get an Aura Too? I don't want to be behind him." Bakugo asks Jaune.

"Sure. Pyrrha?" Jaune asks.

She nods and she sits across Bakugo. She does the same as emerald and a Ashen blonde glow surrounds him.

Uraraka and Tenya were right after.

She was a bright pink and he was a navy blue.

"Amazing!" Uraraka exclaims.

"Marvelous!" Tenya exclaims.

"HEY DEKU! WAIT UP!" Bakugo yells before running after Izuku.

"God dammit." Uraraka and Tenya Sync.

"So Ruby, Velvet, And Yang? How about it?" Uraraka asks.

"We agree and will be happy to be a part of the Harem." Ruby answers.

Before all this happened the three gals had got to go on a simple date with Izuku. And suffice to say they are the happiest to be.

"Wait! What!" Weiss asks.

"We all went on a date with him and it just cemented our choice for Ochaco's Offer." Yang explains.

"We decided to have an open relationship because A, it's kinda selfish of me to horde him to myself, B, its a high chance that Izuku will make a girl fall in love with him without knowing it, and C, it's criminal to horde that godly Penis. Oh god i want him." Uraraka explains whilst covering Eri's Ears and Tenya Covering Kohta's Ears at the last part.

Needless to say everyone was blushing like hell.

**And scene.**

**Okay, what Semblances should Izuku Have? I got one already that allows him to fight without his suit, and the ability to pass them down as well.**

**Bakugo has the semblance to create a big Nova of explosive energy from his body by absorbing damage and add elements to his Explosions.**

**The Others you get to suggest as well.**

**But As always, This is Madko, Signing Off.**


	26. Izuku Recap

This is simply a recap of Powers for everyone known.

[**Izuku Midoriya**]

Quirk: One For All. A Strength stockpiling Quirk that can be passed down by giving the Inheritor DNA. Every 9th generation gains the Quirks of Previous Users.

When Aura is Added to the mix the Souls of Previous inheritors gain a Semblance and will be Inherited as well.

This applies to Nen and various similar abilities.

Current added Quirks:

Black Whip: Various Tendril of Black Fiber like tentacles can be released from Izuku's Body and the strength is dictated by the user's Anger and the Target's Fear of the User.

Hyliokinesis: manipulation of Glass.

Rotation: allows specific Body Parts to be rotated like a drill. Great for Cartoon like humor.

Memory manipulation: when in contact with the target the user can erase and write new memories in the targets mind while also gaining the memories of the target. These can be used seperately. Personality traits are permanent though.

Rocket Limbs: allows the User to morph their Limbs into Rockets for High Impact Strikes. This also grows out small natural Fins on the fore arms.

Buff up: a hidden Quirk thought to be a part of One For All. It actually is a Buff Form that helps house the Awesome power of One For All.

Fire Cowling: a Version of Full Cowling only harmless flames will Engulf Izuku and change color based on how much power being released. Regular flames being around 5-10%. And at the end Spectrum being Black fire when using all the power and more. These flames will actually burn and gather at the Arms able to be shot with a flick and at the legs. Hair will also be engulfed in flames but when expressing anger and more intense emotions will flare up and Change color accordingly. Will stay green.

Semblances:

Reinforcement: a simple coating of the bones and muscles that reinforces them and prevent injury.

Abilities and addons:

Technocyte Virus: a modified strain of the Technocyte Virus that will grow a Three Bladed Glaive from the palms. Said glaive is able to take the power of Elements and return to user always. After being modified again the Blade now can turn into a Sword and can reap the souls of it's victims adding power to it. Only those who are bad are stored while good or neutral souls are sent to the after life or Limbo.

Hero suit AlphaOmega: a Suit created by Future Izuku to help Present Izuku in his travels.

Soul fire manipulation.

And done. I might take a break to work on other things. But Please ask Questions or give dares to me. I want to have fun with the Ask Us fic.

Please do so. And as always.

This is Madko, Signing off.


	27. Multiverse Book Log

Book chapter!

Hello Future readers. I am Izuku Midoriya and i am currently catalogging my adventures through the Multiverse.

Ahem.

Ever since I've arrived in the Universe of RWBY as Gob puts it i've had quite a ride.

I at first met two of my girlfriends as children through a time anamoly and saved them from these Grimm. And after coming back when they where teens i got to attend this School thats dedicated for fighting the Grimm. As only 60% of the world is inhabitable due to the Grimm.

My Freind Tenya, first girlfriend Ochaco, Rival Katsuki, and my children were brought here and i was able to form team HERO. I was the leader. My kids meanwhile had came with Gob because they missed me.

Throughout my time i was able to meet my third girlfriend of this universe Velvet. For i had to beat the everloving shit out of some bullies.

Along the way I also met Penny Polendina. An Android who actually wanted to be a Girlfriend to me. She reasoned that she wanted to know how to be a human. I eventually agreed, damn puppy dog eyes, and i'll be honest. It somehow turned to sex when we went to Junior's bar.

I wish i was bullshiting.

And to add to that, the Malachite sisters joined in halfway through most likely drunk. I even got the video to prove it. Yang shamelessly admitted to recording it.

Lovely.

Anyway i then met the others to my Girlfriend's Team and JNPR. And after a little backhanded scheming we got Jaune to finally notice Pyrrha's feelings for him.

Tohru arrived later on because Mom was worried and had been tasked with assuring my Team's families that they were alright.

After i spoke with Gob a Clone of myself was given to my own world to learn back home. I can tell because whatever he's learning i get as well. But does he have to be such a Cassanova! Jesus christ i just know that if i get home I bet my clone would've shagged every girl there!

I think he's been hanging out with Denki and Mineta.

Yep. Just confirmed it. I am now by technicality a fuggin pervert.

Note to self. Bitch slap clone with 100% Full cowling.

Where was i? Oh yes! I also had learned that there may be sabators in the school.

It was thanks to that that i found out about Neo. She told me of Cinder and i should be wary. She also told me that i might have to fight her but i don't mind. She is clearly being threatened. Infact her Uncle Roman was just arrested so Cinder's plans could go further.

Untill then i'll have to keep watch.

End journal log RWBY #1


	28. Y'all R Gonna Hate Me

**Yall are gonna hate me. I know it**.

Izuku cheered on Penny as he watched her fight Between Pyrrha.

He couldn't help but be sad that Yang was Framed. He could see the truth right there but everyone is convinced that she attacked Mercury.

He looked to Ruby and saw her run off. He frowns and follows.

He caught up to her but Emerald in his view was beginning to use her semblance. He veered off to tackle her but alas it was another illusion. He used Rotation to turn and block an Incoming Parasol blade.

He jumped forwards and tjrned to see Neo smirking.

Emerald was smirking as well while Neo summoned various versions of her with her semblance.

Izuku activated Full cowling and let his Fire Cowling envelop him in a green fire.

"I knew you were untrustworthy. But i wln't let you get away with this!" Izuku yells before rushing Neo.

Neo trusts and Izuku rotates to avoid a lethal blow. As he did he grabbed Neo by the neck and rotated a full 360 degrees to throw her away. He rushed emerald and hit an illusion. He used his Hilyomancy to form a quick shield from the shards of glass from the Fake Emerald to block Neo again. This time he punched and it managed to hit the Parasol and go right through. The Gravity dust was able to hold up. But not enough.

He pulled back as Neo took her Blade with. He tore the weapon into shreds and did a come on motion with his hands. Neo snarled and rushed him. Izuku flicked his fingers and a wave of wind stopped Neo and disrupted Emerald. He used that time to rush Emerald and restrain her.

"Ochaco! I need help here!" Izuku shouted in his earpiece.

"I'm on my way!" She says. Izuku quickly dodges a blade and activates his Rocket limbs quirk to fly up and rotated 8 times to throw Emerald of Amity coliseum. Tohru heard this and caught The theif while Izuku used his rocket limbs to fight off Neo.

Ochaco had managed to meet up with Ruby and was Tag teaming Mercury. She got a touch of Mercury and activated her Quirk semblance combo.

She felt the gravity to Mercury leave him and used her semblance to throw him into the wall. Ruby rushed off while Ochaco slammed him into the walls with her semblance.

[**Ochaco Uraraka. Semblance: Touch and Throw. Anything she touches with her quirk can be manipulated like telekinesis.**]

Tenya joined Ruby and Katsuki was taking Eri and Kota to a Ship.

Penny wins the battle but her celebration is interupted by a bomb going off in the Coliseum below.

Izuku scowls and Uses Black whip to restrain Neo and choke her out.

He does and runs towards the outside to see a Bomb went off in the supports. He looks back and grabs his Book of magic.

He looks through it and kinds the perfect spell. He Claps his Hands as a glyph appears. Casting Ice in the damaged area.

Tohru was about to join Izuku when her Instincts kicked in.

"THAT ABOMINATION TO DRAGON KIND MUST DIE!" she yells as she drops Emerald into a shop below.

She flys towards Mountain Glenn as the Wyvern senses her presence.

Izuku uses his Rocket limbs to find Eri and Kota and luckily he did to see the atlas knights pointing guns at them. Katsuki ready to fight.

Red.

Black fire envelops Izuku and he throws his Glaive. It travels in slow motion to show it tearing through the Atlas knights and burning them into ash instantly. Leaving the heads.

Izuku then rushed a spared knight to Tear the knights arms off and beat it sensles with the arm. The knight was pretty much a heap of Metal now. He lookes to see more Atlesian Knights Coming in.

He felt a surge of Power as Katsuki unleashed an Explosion at them. Izuku meanwhile had summoned a Glyph behind him.

It was black and Green while the number one floated in the middle of it. From the Glyph a Tear to a void opened as A One pointer made of Aura crawled out. It screeched and rushed the knights.

Izuku stumbled as the One Pointer slaughtered the whole lot of atlesian knights. He focused and summoned a Two Pointer as well.

He takes a breather as it uses its added rockets to take Eri and Kota into his Multiverse Hub mirror. The silver screen disapates while Izuku Grabs Katsuki.

"Kacchan! We got to get these civilians to safety!" Izuku says.

"Don't fear! I can pilot the ships and get them to safety. You take care of the threat of Grimm. Ozpin knows of this and has Glynda evacuating the town." Ironwood says before shooting the nearby attacking knights.

Izuku nods and activates his Hero Suit. He grabbed a pearl and On instinct, threw it to Beacon Tower where Tohru pinned the Wyvern.

He felt his body turn into mist as he teleports to the top of Beacon tower to find Cinder shooting an Arrow through Pyrrha's leg. He rushes Cinder and she misses Pyrrha and hits a wall to dodge a rocket propelled kick.

Izuku rotates clockwise and spins in place to deliver a extreme blow to Cinder.

He stops and Cinder begins conjuring a tornado of Fire.

He just flicks his fingers and she is launched away. Grabbing a Nevermore to escape.

Izuku rushes to Pyrrha abd uses his quirk to remove the Arrow.

As he healed her wounds Tohru succeds in killing the wyvern. Only she now can only stay in her human dragon form for now.

Tenya catches up to decapitate an Ursa with a Kick and defend Ochaco while she rescues a family.

Bakugo meanwhile was really using his new Semblance to his advantage as Energy Dust plus Bakugo equals ash.

(With Ruby)

Ruby was busy defending Blake as Yang joined Weiss and they were being fought by Adam.

"Stop this already! Don't you see that this is doing nothing for your cause!?" Ruby yells.

"This is our cause! For Humanity has to fall in order for Faunus Kind to rule them all!" Adam says whilst blocking a shot from Ruby. Blake meanwhile was trying to get up from being stabbed.

Adam sheathes his sword as Ruby prepares to rush him.

"No!" Blake says.

The screen backgrounds turn red as Rubys silhoute identified by her weapon, hood and silver eyes slowly drift as Her right arm falls off. Her right Silver Eye now bloody remains.

Ruby screams in pain as Adam sheathes his blade.

Izuku, who caught up with the others felt a disturbance along with Yang.

Blake runs away with Guilt while Izuku, Yang and Weiss see the aftermath. Crescent rose in two and her arm taken by Adam.

"N-no! RUBY!" Yang cries. Her lilac eyes turn gray as her hair dulls.

Izuku just gushed tears out while Weiss tried to Seal Ruby's wounds with her Dust.

_Ba-bumb_.

"No."

_Ba-bumb. _

"Ruby please god no!"

_Ba. Bumb. _

"NOOOOOO!" Yang yells.

A silver light shined from Ruby's functioning eye and everything went white.

(Two weeks later)

The scene fades in to see Ruby with a Metal cap on her stump and medical Eye patch on her right eye. A scar was seen trailing up her face where Wilt had cut her.

She wakes up with a start.

"Ruby!" Taiyang exclaims. He then hugs her as Ruby cries her eyes out recalling the events.

"Dad! I, i," ruby cries out.

"Shh, its okay Ruby. Its okay. I'm sad too. I'm just glad you aren't gone. I don't wanna lose another one i love." Taiyang cries.

After a few minutes Tai promised to get her some food.

Yang walked in. Showing her right hand was down two fingers. The pinky and ring finger.

"Yang..." Ruby stammers out.

Yang just tears up and hugs her tightly.

"I'm so sorry, *hic* i can't believe i let *hic* this happen to you! i'm *sob* SORRY!" Yang cries. Ruby was gushing waterfalls out her only eye now.

Soon enough they stopped but didn't stop hugging.

"Yang. What happened while i was out." Ruby asks.

Yang hesitates.

"Weiss's father took her home."

"What."

"He was worried because Atlas is being blamed for the attacks. I don't know what happened to Blake but she most likely ran to keep that Bastard that cut off your arm and eye on her tail and not yours." Yang explains.

"What about Izuku?" Ruby finally asks.

"He, in a fit of Rage he tore his Book and is now stuck here in Remnant." Yang says as she holds the two pieces of the book. One holding the pen on a chain.

"The others were sent back forcefully and Izuku is currently in the house. He hasn't ate a thing or said something. Just cry." Yang explains.

"What!" Ruby asked.

"Gob says he reverse the damage but only if Izuku is willing to. He says Izuku doesn't wanna leave." Yang adds.

"Where is he now?" Ruby asks.

"He is in the room across from you. He hasn't let go of Full cowling since that day. Like he is preparing for an attack." Yang explains. Ruby scowls and gets out her bed despite Yang's Protests.

She opened the door to see Izuku glowing with full cowling and sitting on a chair. Just staring at the floor.

"Izuku?" Ruby asks.

"I'm... ...o sorry... ...i'm such..." Izuku somewhat sleep talked.

"He's almost asleep!" Ruby gasps.

"...such a failure..." He says.

Ruby's sorrow quickly turns to Anger as she stomps over and Backhands him awake.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Izuku asks.

"ITS NOT YOUR FAULT!" Ruby yells at him. Tears threatening to fall.

"Wh-what?"

"QUIT BLAMING YOURSELF! IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT THAT I AM LIKE THIS! IT NEVER WAS!" Ruby yells.

"BUT IT IS! IF I DIDN'T COME HERE EVERYTHING WOULDN'T HAVE GONE TO SHIT BECAUSE OF ME!" Izuku yells back. Waterfalls of tears were falling out from both protagonists.

"NO IT'S NOT! IF YOU DIDN'T COME PENNY WOULD'VE BEEN KILLED BY PYRRHA BECAUSE OF EMERALD AND WHO KNOWS ELSE COULD'VE DIED IZUKU! YOU SAVED THEM, JUST BY BEING HERE!" Ruby yells back.

Izuku looks up in shock.

"YOU DIDN'T CUT MY ARM OFF AND CUT OUT MY EYE! IT WAS THAT BASTARD WHO DID IT! NOT YOU! NOT BLAKE! OR ANYONE! SO STOP FUCKING BLAMING YOURSELF FOR SOMETHING YOU DIDN'T DO!" Ruby swears. Everyone outside the room where shocked. But Izuku was more shocked than anything.

"Ruby."

She then hugged him.

"Ple-ease. Don't let that define you." She sobs.

Izuku hugs her back.

"I'm just, so sorry this had to happen to, you..." Izuku finally collapse from fatigue. Ruby joins him.

"Woah mama! Seems these two need rest." Yang says.

"Dad can you get the bed ready? Ruby got Nora's bad habit of becoming a sloth in her sleep and last time we tried getting her to let go of something i had to be supercharged." Yang asks.

True to her words Ruby did become a sloth.

Izuku was glowing as well. Yang held them up and set them on a bed.

"I love you Ruby." Yang says before shutting the door. The glowing subsiding as red electricity bolts and green rose petals flowed around Ruby and fell off Izuku.

As the door clicks shut the screen goes black.


	29. Volume 4 beginning

Izuku woke up to see his Girlfriend Ruby asleep across him.

Suprisingly he wasn't embarrassed or red in the face.

Though what shocked him was the red Spark of electricity dash across her face.

"What the?" Izuku gasps.

Ruby blinks and sees Izuku's face and smiles.

"Hey sweetie." Ruby says. "Hey." Izuku smiles back.

As he did a small green tear drop shaped Leaf falls off his Hair.

"Since when did you produce leaves?" Ruby asks before it dissapates into Aura.

"Woah. You got a semblance Izuku!" Ruby says.

"But, my semblance is reinforcemnet of my body. I remember using that against Neo." Izuku remarks.

"I believe i have an Answer for that." Gob says whilst holding the two halves of the book.

"Gob! What are you do-" Izuku was interupted by a hard punch to the face. This launches him into a wall and breaking through.

"That was for destroying the book. You're lucky a page wasn't torn. You could've caused a calamity then." Gob said before fixing the wall with a spell.

He helped Izuku up.

"Yeah I deserved that. Sorry about that." Izuku said while Qrow, Tai, yang and Ruby rush out.

"You should be. The last time that happened a whole cluster of Universes where imploded and destroyed. And severly damaged many others. But i understand considering what has transpired." Gob conceeds.

He holds his hand palm down and let his middle finger drop down as a silver orb formed of it. It turned into black metal then red before turning into a scale Eyeball. It was made to have black sclera silver cornea and a red pupils. It dropped down into Izuku's hand.

"There. That should help Ruby with her Eye problem and will be able to safely channel her Power of the Silver Eyes through it." Gob explains.

He then grabs his Right arm and tears it off. Growing another as it turns into a Mechanical Arm For Ruby. It was black and Red and could change into a blade for the hand and has a launchable chain. It also could shoot sniper rounds out the pointer finger and Create a scope from the thumb.

"And this Should suffice as a suitable arm since her arm was stolen by Adam." Gob explains.

"Well, i'll be off now to fix your damage now. I'll see if i can get the others you brought along back as well. Until then you should know that One for All is why you have multiple semblances. Three so far. And Three gained from Ruby, Yang, and Velvet because of one you have." Gob explained before shattering into Metal dust. Taking the book with.

"Who the hell was that!?" Qrow shouts.

"One of the reasons I'm even here in the first place." Izuku explains.

He held up the Arm and Eye. "But what did he mean by Silver Eyes power?" He asked.

Qrow sighs.

Ruby though hesitates to grab the arm.

Yang gives her a comforting hug. "It's okay." She says.

Ruby smiles and takes the arm. It vibrates and various metal tendrils tear off the metal cap to her arm and attach the arm to her. It was suprisingly painless and more metal covered her arm as armor.

"Woah!" Ruby and the others gasp. She uses her new arm and flexes it before taking the medical eyepatch off her face. Showing a scarred eye void of the original. The Eye morphs into a tendril and shoves itself into her eye socket before turning back into its original form.

It repositioned itself and moved around like her original eye.

"Wow! I can see through it too!" Ruby excitedly shouts.

"Wait really?" Tai asks.

"YEAH! I CANT BELIEVE IT!" Ruby shouts.

"I can. The multiverse can do alot of shit. I should know. I catalog it." Izuku states.

"But what does he mean by silver eyes?" Yang asks.

Qrow sighs. 'Oh god dammit.'

(Three month timeskip.)

Ruby is seen shutting the door. Izuku and Yang right behind her.

"Hey." Jaune says. She turns to see him with Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren along with Velvet and Coco.

"Hey Jaune. Haven's a long way to go. You sure that You're up to it?" She asks.

"Yeah. Its the only lead we have."

"It will be a periless journey. But it will be worth it." Ren states.

"Thanks guys. Now," Izuku throws down his bike. This time with an added Trailer home on it. He slams his symbol and his Hero suit is seen with his Omega Suit hood back covering his head but his eyes under his headpeice. "Let's go." Izuku states as he gets on his bike. Everyone climbs on the trailer and a Crow stealthily lands in a conveniently placed compartment on top.

He gets the signal to go and revs up his bike. The camera panning upwards as they ride off into the winter forest and green leaves are left in its wake. Ending the chapter.


	30. Vol 4 Ch 1

The scene opens to a Forest and shows various shots until landing on Nora asking what the new Team name Izuku should have.

"Guys. It doesn't matter. Team Rwby is still a thing and so is Team CFVY. Yatsuhashi and Fox had to help their families." Jaune explains.

Thud.

"Its here." Jaune says. Izuku meanwhile was running along the trees. Ruby right behind in her capsule of Rose petals. They Jump out with Yang launching up and punching the Geist arm trying to hit them with Velvet in tow.

"NOW!" Izuku yells. Coco deploys her Gatling gun and lets it loose. This destroys the already cracked arm and hits the Geist as it blocks again.

A red Glyph appears as a Geist arm is shown. It merges with a Tree and it cracks and snaps into a arm with its roots acting as hands. The nearby Chunks of Rock form into a fist for it.

It roars and it casts a glyph around various things. The arm was copied again for its other arm while the legs were now trees as well with a giant rock held by roots acting as feet. Its body was stout but a small head was formed with it's mask as the face. Floating rocks and debris orbiting it while a tail formed from more bigger chunks of rock.

Coco reloaded and let loose wile Velvet copied her.

Ruby activated her chain arm and it launched her hand and grabbed a stray rock.

It hooked on and she coiled back in grabbed her repaired Crescent rose.

Instead of a heavy blade it had a Plasma blade on the extendable Spingun assault rifle style for the gun part with two barrels as it can seamlessly switch between Sniper rifle mode to assualt rifle mode. It can even shift the blade into a sword over the whole weapon when shifted into a simple stock and undepolyed gun. The plasma blade covering the whole thing and reaching three feet in length while the Stock extending outwards and acting as a handle.

Crescent Rose 2.0

Jaune had Izuku's sword in his hands ready to fight and fight he did. He leapt and slashed at the legs while Izuku stood back charging himself up.

"Yang! You and Nora take the Arms!" Ruby shouts.

"Ren! You and Pyrrha focus on the legs! Coco and Velvet got it distracted. I got the Tail." Jaune says.

They charged forwards while Ruby shot it as the Orbiting rocks went faster. Coco and Velvet continued only Velvet had went for Ren's weapons.

She ran around while Jaune pierced the tail and shattered it.

"Yeah!" A glyph formed as the surrounding Rocks reshaped into a tail again. Ruby stuck on the end. She let her veins flow with The shared One For All as did Yang as she and Yang grabbed hold of it and held it in place.

Back with Izuku a Giant Zero is seen behind him as the open space in the number opens into green portal mist as the Zero pointer crawls out. It roars and charges The Geist. It trys blocking but it was in vain as it was destroyed in the blow. Taking the Geist with it. Izuku sighs as he felt his Aura give out.

(Later)

Ruby is seen shaking a man's hand.

"Thank you for helping us out ma'am." He says.

"Just doing our job sir." Ruby says.

"That Geist has been plauging our Village for quite some time now. We were getting afraid that we had to move." He said.

"Well we are heading to Mistral. You're welcome to come with." Ruby explains.

"I take it you aren't from around here. Anima is a large continent. Im afraid we wouldn't survive the long trek to Mistral." He says.

"It may be safer in the kingdoms. But we prefer our way of life. I just wish we could pay you more." He finishes.

"Helping this village was payment enough." Izuku states.

Ruby accepts the answer and the group head off to the Weaponsmith.

_Slam! _

"There you go son! Its gonna be hevier than usual bit you'll thank me once you go against a set of claws!" The weaponsmith said.

Jaune stares at it.

"Well, we all had to change eventually." He states.

"Go ahead and try it on. I'll go get the rest. As for you Pyrrha. Here, this should work as a perfect replacement for the one you lost. I even added a blade attachment to your sheild for when you get to throw it." The WS added dropping a repaired Milo and Akuo.

Pyrrha thanked him while putting the temporary blade and sheild away.

Jaune took his own chestplate off and place it on the desk.

"Guess I had to grow out of it eventually." He said. He placed the Armor on him and it let down more armor on his abdomen. He took off his spaulders and placed them down.

"Here we go. Made all the modifications you asked for. And i also added a few hidden throwing blade compartments to your armor incase you loose your blade. Even with the Magnetized Gloves." He said.

"Thanks." Jaune says as he put on the armor. They quickly deploy and cover his arms and legs. He put his New Guantlets on and they quickly grabbed the new metal handle to Crocea Mors.

It was longer and the pommel had a spike with the handguard as a pair of Arcs to represent his symbol. His heild was slightly bigger and had four arcs now with two of them on the bottom. It now had a punching mechanic on the tip and could form into a greatsword over the regular blade. Finishing the outfit a dust dial for shooting dust attacks was on the vambraces and connected to the gun barrels on the backhands of the guantlets. The Blade to Crocea morse was longer (and was enlarged by the head arc himself) and in the groove was a gold filling that allowed Crocea mors to channel Dust.

Jaune deployed his sheild and posed.

"He cleans up nicely. Are you people sure you have to leave? We could use the company." He asks.

"We're sorry. But we have to make it to Haven no matter what." Izuku apologizes.

"We heard the next village over has a working Airship." Yang explains.

"Well we haven't heard from them in a while. Scroll signals were already bad enough. but it won't hurt to check. Seeya!" The Weaponsmith says.

"Bye!" Izuku says as he deploys his bike. Yang deployed hers as well.

They rode off to the crossroads and stopped at the fork in the rode.

"Well, this is where we break off." Yang says. She had her own agenda.

"Yeah. Good luck Yang. And don't hesitate to bitch slap your mom for me. No mother should abandon her child." Izuku said. Yang and him share a deep kiss along with Velvet as she offered to help Yang. Coco followed because she and Velvet were best friends.

"See you at mistral Yang." Ruby says before She rides off. The added trailer seats to Bumblebee were attached to the Back of the bike.

"I will!" Yang says while waving. She rides off to Find Raven while Izuku drove off to another village.

End.


	31. Vol 4 Ch 2

The camera opens on Weiss looking out the window.

"Excuse me Miss Schnee. But your father wishes to see you." Klein says.

"Thank you Klein." Weiss says. Klein walks out and Weiss sighs.

"You sure you want to do that Schnee?" Gob asks as a Mirage in Weiss' eyes.

"No, but i must." Weiss sighs.

"Well don't be afraid to confront him. Here. Give this to your father whenever possible. It should atleast make it more bearable." Gob says as he gives Weiss a Clear top wooden box with velvet interior.

You know bout Bright?

It was a silver medallion embroidered with diamonds and a giant ruby in the middle.

"Do not open it yourself. I went through alot of trouble getting this. Tell him that (insert snooty name here) gives it as a treaty." Gob says.

Weiss thanks him and bows before leaving.

After some time she spoke with her brother who unbeknownst to her. Stole the medallion.

But, that is a story for another time. As Ruby was experiencing PTSD for the first time.

Ruby soon finds herself in her Vol 1 attire. She is startled and looks around finally noticing Adam with red mist emanating from his hair. His mask covered in blood. He smirks and cockily walks forward. She notices her real arm is back and deploy Crescent Rose 1 and fires.

Each shot misses and when she tries rushing him she falls in a wall of red mist and the next thing she see is Adam's blade.

She wakes up startled and her new eye glowing as her Silver Eyes where activated. It was silver as the other but had blackened tips and loose feathers falling off. Her other eye was a Normal Silver wing though. They receded and were gone.

Izuku woke up from the commotion and hugs Ruby. "Hey, its okay. All in the past now." He says.

She smiles and kisses him.

(Later)

"So the next town iiiis... Yeah we're lost." Ruby states.

"We're not lost. We're heading to Shion. My family used to head there all the time." Jaune counters.

"Oh yeah. Don't you have like, four sisters?" Pyrrha asks.

"Uh, seven." He states.

"WAIT WHAT?!" Izuku shouts.

"Yep." Jaune states only to bumb into ren. They stop to see that Shion is destroyed.

They rush in keeping the map this time. "There could be survivors!" Ruby states.

"Over here!" Izuku shouts whilst healing a Hunter with a spell.

"A hunstman!" Nora says.

"What happened here! Who killed all these people?" Jaune asks.

"Bandits. When they tribe attacked they took everything. Then with the panic..." He coughs while Izuku finishes.

"Grimm."

Sadly. He dies despites his efforts due to blood loss.

Izuku bows his head and shuts the huntsman's eyes.

"Sorry sir." He says.

"Should we bury him?" Nora asks.

"We should go. Its not safe here." Ren says. "Ren?" Nora asks.

Jaune places a hand on his face.

Pyrrha offers a hand. "It'll be alright."

"I'm just tired of loosing those around us." He states.

(Cut to Weiss)

"I'm not talking about the good of my company! I'm talking about the good of Atlas! Our entire kingdom!" Jacques yells.

"That is a load of shit and you know it." Ironwood states. "I beg your pardon!" "Jacque! Will you please listen." Ironwood asks.

"You are a trusted freind to this family general. But what your suggesting is absurd." He states while slamming his fist on the chair.

"You are blowing this out of proportion." "THE COUNCIL WILL NOT AGREE TO THIS!" Jacques yells.

"You forget. I hold two seats in the council." Ironwood states.

"Your dust embargo has cost me millions James. Don't think I've forgotten!" He adds.

"So this is about you?" James counters. Their argument was cut short when the door closes.

"Miss Schnee. My apologies. I should've been gone by now." James bows.

"I-its fine." Weiss says.

"We'll continue this some other time." James says.

"Indeed." Jacques says.

Ironwood walks to the door but stops.

"You know. Atlas academy is always welcome Miss schnee." He says before exiting.

"Did you forget your manners while at beacon?" Jacques reprimands.

"No father." Weiss says.

"Can you believe that people are still blaming Atlas for what happened to Beacon? To Vale?" He asks. "Well, they weren't there." Weiss counters.

"Its a wonder Ironwood wasn't Stripped of his rank. I suppose the council trusts him. For better or worse."

"I trust him. (And maybe someone else.)" Weiss says. The last part in her head.

"Thanks to him Atlas is forbidden from exporting dust. A precationary measure as he puts it." He scoffs.

"Anyway. In the coming weeks the Schnee dust Company will be holding a Charity Concert in support of Vale and Beacon. And you'll be encouraged to sing at that concert. That is all." Jacques orders.

Weiss bows and leaves.

"Hot coffee miss Schnee?" Kleiss offers.

"No. I'm planning something and wish to wait after the concert." Weiss says. Her veins glowing icy blue. Her face had a determined look as baby blue sparks flow around her.

"Well I'll be glad to help Miss Schnee." Klein states.

**And scene. **


	32. Big Diesel chapter

**ITS HERE! ITS HERE! I can finally say without shame that Ochaco's Smutty chapter is here! Thank you Big Diesel for writing me in. Granted an Elevator to write in is confusing since we're in an Island but i see this as an excuse to add more Bullshit to this stories confusing as fuck laws. God this is fun to write.**

Izuku ran with Ochaco as they went into the forest. Unknown to them they set off a trip wire that activated a Trap by Gob. (You perv)

Various smoke shooters went off and They got to Izuku and Ochaco before they could think. In fact they were so blind with lust that they thought the Elevator led to a Love hotel. Drugs man.

They smirked as they now saw each other in new clothing. And walked right in.

As the elevator ascended Izuku was being a little frisky with Ochaco.

Ochako gasped upon feeling Izuku's thumb rubbing her titties. She tried playing shy, especially as she felt the grasp on his hands through her clothes. She acted like a skittish kitten, trying to resist the temptation of her boyfriend. Or in this case, like a pet to her master.

"Don't fret, baby," said Izuku while licking his lips. He wanted more than what was in front of him. He tried to fight his erection. Seeing Ochako's beauty was more than he could bear. And the hell he has been through, it was quite worth the wait. "Just enjoy and take advantage of this moment. I know you want this!" He let out a chuckle.

It was true. Nothing in this world could resist his charms. She allowed her body to give in, allowing him free reign. "All right," she said in an abated breath. "Take me away for I am yours!"

Izuku pressed his body to hers. In no time, the wall was their destination. Izuku slowly pulled off her shirt, showing her soft and creamy stomach. Like ice cream, he wanted to partake in this subtle treat.

Ochako didn't resistance. She gasped as his tongue was licking her navel. Circling it with vigor and might, Ochako hissed while biting to the half-off sweater.

"Izuku, baby!" Ochako moaned. It went on deaf ears. This need, this want. Izuku wanted it. He wanted to claim his beloved. No longer were these inhibitions holding him back.

Ping!

Like a blushing bride, Ochako cradled her face. The excitement for Izuku made the brunette forget that they were in an elevator. In case of seeing others, Izuku pulled down her sweater. He regained his composure in case of others showing. No way did they need to explain the sounds of panting goats and their redded faces.

Ochako put her finger to her lip, winking at the love of her life. "Let's continue this in the room, shall we?"

Izuku couldn't help but smile at his woman. He returned her wink. "Your wish is my command."

Izuku flinched when stepping into the hot tub. The water was a wee bit hot for his preference. Nevertheless, the mineral water was soothing as he wanted to relax for the evening. A few drops of bath beads, aromatherapy candles, and smooth jazz was what the doctored order after the day he has experienced. He sighed heavily, feeling pleased that he can relax with his woman.

"Make room, baby." Izuku didn't even have to turn as he heard the soothing voice of his beloved behind him. He bathed himself with the soap as he saw from the reflection in the mirror. Ochako was slowly disrobing from her bathrobe. She wasn't shy. She couldn't be with her Izuku. Exposing her assets was seeing his own beautiful girl in his sight.

A girl that belonged exclusively to him.

Ochako giggled, turning red in the cheeks.

Izuku scooted back as he allowed Ochako room to sit. However, her throne was upon him. She placed her body on top of his lap. She positioned herself comfortably as Izuku wrapped his arms around her hips.

"Finally at my reach," he said quietly as he kissed her neck. He gave her feathery peck to her neck. She was ticklish.

His kisses were the sweetest of things.

"Ochako," cried Izuku gently.

"Stop talking. Just do," replied Ochako.

He held her gently, cupping her face with one hand. He leaned down as this time he softly kissed the tender area at the base of her neck. Ochako's body went rigid with surprise as trembles shook her body and the euphoric warmth blossomed within her once more. Ochako was breathless with delight as he showered her with gentle, soft kisses, each with its own flicker of warmth. She gazed up at him, thrilled beyond words to be the recipient of his affection. He drew back again and spent a moment studying her face.

Ochako felt her blush deepen under his scrutiny. He gazed at her lovingly, his eyes softening with tenderness before sparking with something else. He tilted her head to the side and kissed her, his lips demanding. She felt a smoldering heat deep within her as his grip tightened, crushing her body to his, gentle yet firm. He slanted her head further, deepening the kiss.

"Izukul, I've been with you only for a year and still you are the only flame I will ever need. Your fingers are like divine fire for my soul, your voice intoxicating in all the finest of ways. I love you; I always will," she told Izuku.

"I love you as well, Ochako," he replied in a hoarse whisper. "I love you in a place where there is no space and time."

Ochako lifted her body up. Izuku used the soap as a lubricant to hardened his erect dick. Izuku wanted to keep himself from laughing as he decided to kiss her ass. It shouldn't be a laughing matter, but it was his dense and humorous personality that kept her loving him.

As much he wanted to further his foreplay, he knew she wanted him then and now.

He lifted his body as he inserted his dick inside of her pussy.

She yelped. This wasn't the first time he had done this. She still couldn't adjust to his thickness. She was trembling. He lowered himself as he tried to situate her body. "I can pull…"

"Just fuck me, Izuku. Make love to me. Fuck me until you make me your wife," she demanded.

Izuku understood. "As you wish."

It was silence between the couple as their language of communication was through thrusting and moaning. Ochako's body glowed in the amber lighting of the bathroom. Her hair covered his face, inhaling her lovely, sweet scent. He gripped harder around her hips, ensuring that she was getting pleasure.

Her hand alights on my face, moving down past my collar bone. Already my brain is on fire, she's my angel, my angel with fingertips of flame.

In those moments, she loved him with her eyes as much as her body, their souls mingling in the quiet moments between action and stillness. The cool room already felt warm. It was hard to hold back, to make the moment last. Isn't it always the way, he thought to himself. So caught between the intoxication of the climax and extending a moment they never want to end.

Izuku felt his dick tightening and hardening, going deeper into the womb. He saw the eyes of his lover rolled back. Her breath became heavier, inciting her to give him a kiss. Izuku tasted his lover, along with the contents of his and her saliva. She pried his tongue, making him swallow.

"I can't anymore," she said. "Empty out your contents. Empty out all of your worries. For now on, your Ochako is going to take care of everything. I will make sure of it. You will be set for the rest of your life." She tightened herself and pushed a final thrust to Izuku. "Now come for me. Come for your girlfriend, sweetie."

He lost his voice. He crackled as he released his sperm inside of his mouth. The heaviness of her body, the stickiness of their contents was getting to the best of him. He panted loudly as he continued spurting inside of Ochako.

"I can feel your love entering me," she cried while rubbing her belly. "It is like liquid gold entering into my very body. You make me very proud. I am happy for you. I love you, Izuku."

He gave all of the strength he could. His body gave out. He felt like gelatin. She got from Izuku. His semen was dripping from her leg. Her face had a glow and she was smitten with the encounter.

Izuku grabbed the towel from the holder and assisted her in cleaning out his contents. "You don't have to do that," she told him. "I am catering to you."

"Who says it's for you," he retorted jokingly. "Let me take care of you."

As he spread her pussy lips to clean, Ochako trembled. Izuku continued to clean to be sure that there weren't any remnants left.

"Izuku," she said as she shivered. Izuku knew it didn't take much for her to climax. He saw as her juices were dribbling down her leg. "God, you're beautiful," he said as he welcomed his tongue inside of her womanhood.

"Yes, more, more. Right there. Make me feel good," purred Ochako. Izuku didn't mind thrusting her tongue into Ochako's cavern, ingesting the juices. It tasted like a tangy and ripe fruit, or something citric.

"I'm coming," she barked again. "I am coming!" Ochako climaxed as her juices sprayed all over him. It sent shocks to her body, immediately releasing more juices onto his tongue. Slurping noises were being made as he accepted his fate. He kept quiet, swallowing each and every single drop.

He didn't stop. She felt his tongue continue to ravish her pussy as she ebbed in the afterglow. Her knees were getting wobbly. Izuku supported her as she collapsed onto him once more.

He picked up Ochako and returned to the hotel room. He placed her on the bed. He knew that she was drifting into slumber. Once he tucked her in, he lied in bed next to her. He kissed her on the cheek before cuddling with her. He continued kissing her hair before falling into slumber himself.

"No matter what, baby. I am always for you," he whispered to her.

"I know, baby," she said faintly. "You are forever mine."

The illusions faltered as they fell asleep. They were now naked and asleep in the forest floor. They could now peacefully sleep the night away.

**And scene.**

**Thank you so** **Big Diesel for helping and if anyone wants to check him out you may.**

**While your here though, maybe you wanna check out my Fic: Ask us!**

**I'm kinda anxious to try that format now.**

**As always this is Madko, Signing off.**


	33. Runaway, Stowaway, teach away

We open up onto the scene of a Sea and Blake on a boat.

She was looking outwards and startles when a pair of kids run by.

"Traveling alone?" The captain of the ship asks. She almost draws Gambol Shroud.

"Now now, no need for that. Your fine." He raises his hands in surrender.

"What do you want?" Blake asks while relaxing.

"Just wanted to chat." He says.

"And why is that?" Blake asks.

"Welp, not many people travel on boat alone. It can get quite lonely out here." He says.

"But, i've found that those that do tend to have the most interesting stories." He continues.

Blake sighs. "Maybe its just better for some people to be alone."

She startles when the kids run by her. The captian laughs.

"Maybe but with your paranoia i think it would be nice to be near some freindly faces." He retorts.

"W-who says i'm paranoid?" Blake asks. Her veins near her eyes glow black.

The captian just chuckles.

"No one dear. No one. I'll leave you be." The captian says.

He leaves and Blake relaxes.

Before he leaves he says, "But uh fair warning. These trips can be awfully boring." He then leaves.

She sighs then grabs the ribbon covering her cat ears. They where pure black but when she relaxed she also revealed her cat tail. Smooth and brushed to a soft texture.

"No use with hiding this." She says before dropping the ribbon into the sea.

She walks off as the camera pans back to reveal two hooded figures.

They all ignore the sea serpent grimm swimming by.

(Time skip)

Blake is seen looking out the edge before deciding to turn in. She stops when she notices the hooded figures.

She draws her blade and yells, "Who's there?"

They leave and Blake becomes suspicious.

Though that soon turns to shock as the sea feilong is rising out the water.

"GRIMM ALERT!" A sailor says as the crew man their stations.

Blake runs forwards and flips of the rail. When she gets high enough she uses her semblance to throw herself up and throw her weapon into the Grimm's face. Shooting it a few times before looping around it.

It roars and begins swimming in the sea and tries ramming into the boat.

In retaliation it deploys its cannons while Blake slashes it.

As the Captain readies the heavy cannon the Grimm grows out a pair of wings. Dodging the heavy cannon with ease. It stops and opens it's move to charge up its attack.

Blake was about to jump up but one Hooded Figure beats her. It was revealed to be Sun as he diverts the Feilong's electricity Breath.

The other Hooded figure is revealed to be Aizawa using his new scarf to shut the Feilong's mouth as it trys to shake them off.

"Sun! What are you doing here!" Blake asks.

"OH YOU KNOW! JUST HANGING AROUND!" Sun yells as he steers the grimm away.

The grimm shakes the two off and they land at the rocks nearby.

Blake follows after getting a few shots in the grimm for good measure.

"You're not supposed to be here!" Blake shouts. "Yeah, well it looks like you could use all the help you can get." Sun retorts.

"Less squabbling more fighting. That thing is coming back." Aizawa says as the Feilong follows the negative emotions.

He uses his Quirk and the Feilong staggers and hits a cliff.

"My semblance can only do so much! You! The one with the sword! Clip its wings! And Sun! Distract the beast!" Aizawa says.

"Right!" Sun says and Blake follows.

She runs to it as the Grimm gets up only to get shot in the face by Sun.

This works as the wing is clipped and Blake gots Gambol Shroud in its neck. Her veins glow as she throws the grim with Gambol shroud and almost get the head in front of the cannon.

Aizawa uses his scarf and pulls it back. The Heavy Cannon fires and the head is blown to smithereens.

Everyone cheers but Blake. Aizawa uses his quirk on her as she slaps Sun.

Cut to black.

**Didn't expect this didn't ya? If you got Questions Head to Ask Us. I'll be glad to answer. Until next time. This is Madko, Signing off. **


	34. Announcement

Due to concerns with my phone i may have to transfer these stories to another account. I can only say so much right now


End file.
